Shipwrecked
by ggpassion
Summary: Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan go on a cruise where things start off good and then something happens causing them to fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- This is my very first fan fiction. Please review and help me out. Suggestions are welcome. This is a Luke and Lorelai fic.**_

_**I went to see the movie **Poseidon_** and it gave me this idea. I**

**Hope you guys like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own it. **

Chapter 1, Packing.

Lorelai woke up to her fiancée looking at her. They had recently gotten engaged. After a phone call to Rory and Sookie and much screaming and jumping later, Luke and Lorelai set a date for their wedding. It would be December 8th because it took them 8 years to realize that they both wanted to be more than "just friends". December 8th was only a few months away, 81 days to be exact, for she, Lorelai Gilmore, (soon to be Danes) was counting down the days until her wedding.

Lorelai smiled at this wonderful, coffee providing man. It was a Saturday morning and they were both taking the day off work, just to be together. They were going to lay in bed all day and discuss wedding plans.

Lorelai- Hey

Luke: Morning He leans down and gently kisses her

Lorelai- Mmm...You know, our anniversary is coming up.

Luke- Yah, I know He trails kisses down her neck

Lorelai- I was thinking that, maybe, we could do something really special

Luke- Oh, trust me, I have something planned

Lorelai- Oooh, what!

Luke- It's a surprise but let me just tell you that you need to pack warm weather clothes and 1 or 2 nice outfits. But I do have something for you now.

Lorelai- What, what!

Luke hands her a neatly wrapped package. Lorelai tears it open and holds up a gorgeous dress.

Lorelai- Luke,

Luke- You'll be needing it. We leave in 2 days. Rory's coming over tomorrow to help you pack. We'll be gone for 1 week.

Lorelai- Luke, Rory and Logan's anniversary is a week after our's. Could they come too? I mean, we'll definitely have time to ourselves, Lorelai smiles seductively. But it'd be nice to spend our anniversaries together.

Luke- I thought of the same thing, which is why I already got them tickets, they just don't know yet and you won't tell them when Rory comes over tomorrow, right?

Lorelai- I'll try. Thank you so much, Luke.

Luke- kisses her Your welcome

Lorelai doesn't know what to say. She loves this man so much. So, she just kisses him, hard and full of passion.

Lorelai- I love you

Luke- I love you, too

The Next Day

Rory- Mom, where are you! I'm home, Rory screams as soon as she comes in the door.

Lorelai- sounds far away Hi, Rory!

Rory- Where are you!

Lorelai- muffled Upstairs!

Rory- Where!

Lorelai- muffled Upstairs!

Rory- sighs Marco!

Lorelai- Polo!

Rory runs upstairs, into Lorelai's bedroom and finds it completely messy. You can't see the floor or any furniture. Clothes are everywhere. Rory spots Lorelai in a big pile of clothes in the middle of the room.

Rory- Mom, what are you doing!

Lorelai- I have nothing to pack!

Rory- Move over. That's why I'm here.

Lorelai and Rory start to pack.

Lorelai- So, do YOU know where Luke I are going?

Rory- No, he wouldn't tell me.

Lorelai- Will you try to find out for me?

Rory- No, now if you want me to help you pack no whining, begging, or manipulating.

Lorelai- Dirty!

Rory- Stop!

Lorelai- Fine, I'll be a good girl.

Rory- pats Lorelai's head That's all I ask.

They continue packing

That Night

Rory is still there. Luke walks in the door.

Luke- yells Lorelai! Rory!

Rory- yells Upstairs!

Luke walks upstairs and sees 5 big suitcases packed, all pink.

Luke- We're only going to be gone a week.

Lorelai- That's why I packed light.

Luke- This is packing light?

Lorelai- Well, for me, yes.

Luke- Okay, whatever.

Rory- I'm gonna head back to school.

Rory hugs Lorelai

Rory- while hugging Lorelai Bye, mom. Have fun. I love you.

Lorelai- Love you too.

Rory then hugs Luke

Rory- Bye Luke. I love you.

Luke- Love you too.

Rory starts to leave

Luke- Rory, wait! Would you and Logan like to go with us, since your anniversary is next week?

Rory- Oh my god! Really? I'm gonna go and tell Logan right now and pack! Thank you so much Luke!

Rory gives Luke a huge hug then runs out.

Luke- Okay, Lorelai, let's put all your stuff out in the car.

Lorelai- Hey, where's all your stuff?

Luke- It's already packed and ready to go.

Lorelai- Wow, that's fast.

Luke- I didn't pack my whole closet!

Lorelai- Hey! I only packed half my closet!

They put her stuff in the car and head back upstairs

Luke- You have WAY to much stuff!

Lorelai- pouts Do not!

Luke- Do too!

Lorelai- Do not

Luke- Fine, you don't

They lay down

Lorelai- kisses him Thank you

Luke- Your welcome. Night.

Lorelai- Love you

Luke- Love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thank you to the people who reviewed. You guys are awesome. **_

_**Disclaimer- If they were mine, Luke and Lorelai would have been married 5 years ago. So, I don't own them.**_

Chapter 2 Taking Off

Luke's internal clock had him waking up at 5 a.m. the next morning. He couldn't wait to spend a whole week with Lorelai. He carefully slipped out of bed, trying not to awake his sleeping fiancée, and went downstairs to make coffee. Lorelai would be needing coffee if she was going to get out of bed at 6 a.m. After the liquid death was made, Luke started making breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He put the breakfast on a tray with the coffee and carefully climbed the stairs to Lorelai's bedroom. When he got to the entrance of her bedroom, he just stood there for a moment admiring his beautiful fiancée. After he snapped out of his trance, he went over to her bed and tried to shake her awake.

"Lorelai, wake up", He said while gently shaking her.

"Mmmm, go away", Lorelai grumbled while to tried to hit Luke.

"Lorelai, you have to get up. We have to leave the house by 8 in order to board on time" Lorelai just grumbled in response.

"Lorelai, I've got coffee" Luke said while waving her bright pink Hello Kitty mug

around near her face.

Lorelai immediately sat up at the mention of coffee. "Coffee, where?"

"It's right here. If you go take a shower, get ready and dress, you can have it."

"Can I at least have a little, tiny sip?" indicating with her fingers the little.

"Nope, you have to go get ready first." Luke pointed to the bathroom.

"Fine" Lorelai pouted.

"Go."

"You know, we might save time, if you took your shower with me," Lorelai smiled seductively.

"Well, if it's about saving time, then I guess I can help." Luke teased.

2 Hours Later

"Lorelai, hurry up! We should have left by now!" Luke yelled at the bottom of the stairs. Lorelai had been up there for an hour.

"Almost done!"

"We're just flying on a driving to the cruise all day then boarding it! Why does it matter what you wear!"

Lorelai descended the stairs in a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt, her hair curled. "Because Lorelai Gilmore always looks her best!"

" I still don't understand, but whatever. Let's go."

"Hold on, I'm just gonna call Rory to tell her goodbye."

"I don't think you need to do that" Luke said shifting from one foot to the other.

Lorelai got a confused look on her face. "Why?"

"You'll see. Let's go." Luke said gesturing to the door.

"Luke! Tell me!"

"You'll find out in a little bit. Now let's go."

"Fine, I'll just pester you in the car about it."

"Looking forward to it, come on."

"Fine, I'm coming." Luke put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out to the car.

After 3 hours of driving in the car

"Luke, will you tell me now?"

"No, I've told you every time you've asked about the call to Rory that I'm not going to tell you what I meant."

"Luuukkkkkeeee, I need to know!" Lorelai whined.

"Stop whining."

Lorelai pretended to be offended. "I am not whining. I am simply stating my needs."

Luke looked at her, pretending to be annoyed. "Fine you're stating your needs very loudly and obnoxiously."

"I've got one thing to say to you, mister. Hoooow rude!"

"You know, when you say that, people could mistake you for a 3 three year old. Not like you act any older anyways, though."

Lorelai playfully slapped him then settled back in to her seat. She was enjoying their bantering. One thing that hadn't changed when Luke and Lorelai went from being just friends to a couple was their bantering and Lorelai enjoyed every minute of it. "I do too act like I'm older than three. I act like I'm this many" She holds up 5 fingers, while saying this proudly, with her head held high.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm sorry." Luke says sarcastically. He didn't know about Lorelai, but he secretly loved their banter fights. He, of course would never tell Lorelai that, for he pretended to hate them and be annoyed with her.

Lorelai sighed. "When are we gonna be there!"

"About 30 more minutes." Luke replied, while glancing at Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at him with wide eyes. "I can't wait 30 more minutes! I haven't had any coffee since this morning, thanks to you."

"Just trying to have you live past 40."

"As long as I die with my coffee, I'll be happy."

"You know, when we're married, I won't let you bug me about not drinking coffee."

Luke loved when she referred to them getting married. "No, when we're married, you're going to cut back on your coffee intake."

Lorelai took a big intake of her breath. "How can you ever think such a thing!"

"Don't know, but I'm gonna try."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Oh, I'm not, trust me."

They arrived at the boarding dock.

"Lorelai, we're here." Luke said stepping out of the truck to go to open Lorelai's door.

Luke opened Lorelai's door. "We're here?"

"Yep, get out and we can get our bags and hand them to the people to put on the ship." Luke helped Lorelai out and then went around to the back of the truck to get their bags out."

Lorelai and Luke gave their bags to the person who puts the bags on the cruise ship (anyone know the name of the person who does this?)

"Luke, since we still have a little bit of time, can we go look around at the stores?"

"Yah, actually let's go down to a little coffee shop down here. You might want to hurry down there, there's a surprise waiting for you."

Lorelai got excited. "A surprise?" Really!"

"Yep, better hurry."

Lorelai took off running down to the coffee shop with Luke right behind her. She ran in to the coffee shop and saw her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend sitting in a booth, drinking coffee.

Lorelai ran up to Rory and Logan. "Rory! What are you doing here!"

"Well actually we're going on the cruise with you. Luke invited us."

Lorelai shrieked then hugged her daughter. "Yay! Luke set this up? How long have you known?"

"Since last night when I helped you pack."

"So you knew when I asked you if you knew where we were going?"

Rory looked at the floor, sheepishly. "Yah, Luke asked me not to tell you. It was so sweet of him to invite us. Where is he anyways?"

"Well I ran all the way here, so he should be here soon. I can't believe he did this. God, I love him."

"Go tell him, he just walked in."

Lorelai ran to Luke and jumped into him (dirty, I know) he caught her, luckily.

"Thank you so much, Luke!"

"Your welcome." He just hugged her tighter.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Lorelai kissed him sweetly. They both didn't care that they were kissing right in the middle of the coffee shop. They just wanted to be together.

"Lorelai, we better stop. Our cruise is taking off in 5 minutes."

"Okay, let's go. C'mon Rory and Logan." Logan and Rory witnessed the scene take place. They were so happy for them. Rory loved Luke and couldn't wait for him to be her step-father, although he's like her a real father to her.

Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan went down to the dock.

A loud speaker came on and announced it was time to board.


	3. 3 On the Ship

_**A/N Thank you so much to the people who reviewed:**_

_**BluJPlover- I love Jess too. Thanks for the suggestion. I might use it!**_

_**Shampoo192- Thanks for the suggestions.**_

_**Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13- Thanks!**_

_**Iluvpuppy-Thanks so much! Your review really inspired me!**_

_**Melako17-Thanks!**_

_**Goclo92-Thanks so much!**_

_**Fisher towers-Thanks so much for the praise and suggestions. I loved your idea. If you come up with anymore you can tell me, please!**_

_**Disclaimer- sigh I could only wish. I don't own them.**_

Chapter 3 On the Ship

After Luke, Lorelai, Logan, and Rory heard the announcement that it was time to board, they hurried on to the ship to get to their rooms. It took them a while to get to their rooms. They were at the other end of the ship. This ship was huge. There were about 700 rooms on the whole ship and around 1,000 people on it.

"Where are our rooms! I feel like we've been walking for days!" Lorelai whined as they were searching for their rooms.

"We have not been walking for days. It just feels like it for you because you hate exercising." Luke replied, tired of listening to Lorelai whine about walking.

"Look! There they are! Numbers 677 and 678. They were on the very top floor." Rory said, pointing to the rooms on the very top floor.

"Oh, thank God! I might have passed out right here on the deck if I had to walk anymore!" Lorelai said dramatically as she brought her hand to her head.

"Okay, Rory and Logan you're room number 678 and we're room 677. Here's your key." Luke said as he handed the key to Logan.

"Okay, come on Lorelai, before you faint or pass out." Luke teased as he open the suite door and led Lorelai inside. Lorelai sat on the bed and started taking her shoes off to change in to flip-flops.

"Hey, mister, do not make fun of your beautiful fiancée." Lorelai said while pointing her finger at him.

"Oh, right I'm sorry. I mean it is so likely that you would have passed out right there on the deck then I would have had to do CPR on you. My mistake." Luke replied sarcastically.

"Thank you for being a big boy and admitting your mistakes." Lorelai said pretending to be oblivious to his sarcasm.

"Your welcome." Luke rolled his eyes. "Hey, Lorelai, are you sure it's a good idea that Logan and Rory share the same room?" Luke was a little uncomfortable with them sharing a room together.

"Luke, its fine." Lorelai stood up and went to stand in front of Luke. "Rory's 21. It's okay that she shares a room with her boyfriend. Plus, they're celebrating their anniversary, you know, too."

"Yah, I know. It's just weird to think that Rory, little Rory, is 21." Luke still pictured Rory as an 11 year old kid having a funeral for a butterfly.

"I know. It is weird. But she is not 11 any more and we have to accept that. Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Lorelai walked towards the door and Luke followed.

"When are you not starving?" Luke opened the door for her and they knocked on Rory and Logan's door.

"Hmm…." Lorelai pretended to really think about it. "Never."

"Excactly." Rory and Logan came to the door.

"Hey, mom, Luke." Rory stepped out of the room with Logan.

"Hey, we were going to go get some dinner. You want to come?"

"Yes! I'm starving." Rory touched her stomach.

"Yep, should have known. Rory's always starving because Lorelai raised her." Luke said referring to the Gilmore's eating habits.

"Yep and proud of it." Rory replied to Luke. They started making their way down the steps to the restaurant.

"That's my girl." Lorelai told Rory and swung an arm around Rory's shoulder.

Luke and Logan started talking about baseball as they made their way downstairs and Lorelai and Rory were talking about something completely different.

"Mom, the guys we're with now could be the ones." Rory said looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai sighed dreamily. "Luke IS the one for me." Lorelai smiled at Rory.

"That's so sweet. I don't know if Logan is the one for me yet. I love him though." Rory looked down at her shoes as they continued walking to the restaurant.

"Rory, Hun, your only 21. You still have plenty of time to decide. Look at me. It took me 38 years to find the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I'm glad I waited."

"Yah, I'm glad you waited too. You and Luke are definitely meant for each other."

"I know. I just wish we would have gotten together sooner. We wasted so much time."

"What matters is that you're together now and that you love him. You do love him right? You're not going to take a road trip 3 days before the wedding are you?" Rory was starting to get scared. She loved Luke and wanted her mom and Luke to get married.

"No." Lorelai nodded her hand firmly and spoke confidently. "I'm staying put and I'm going to marry Luke. I love him, Rory. I've never loved anyone before Luke." Lorelai looked back at Luke and smiled at him. He smiled back and went back to talking to Logan.

Rory let out a breath "Good cause I want you to marry Luke." They arrived at the restaurant and Luke came up by Lorelai and put his arm around her. Logan did the same to Rory.

"What were you guys talking about?" Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear as they waited to be seated.

"Oh, just some girl talk." Lorelai said looking down, trying to avoid eye-contact. Luke could always tell what she was thinking, if she was sad, mad, happy, or in dire need of coffee. Plus, she wasn't lying. It had been girl talk.

"Okay. Logan is actually a good kid. We talked a lot." The waitress came and took Lorelai, Rory, Luke, and Logan back to their table.

"I told you just had to get to know him and you might like him."

"Yah, yah, I know, you were right, I was wrong you will tease me about it forever." Luke sighed.

"I was right, you were wrong! Hahahahaha." Lorelai started singing, to tease Luke.

"Yah, Yah. Let's just talk to Rory and Logan, you know, the other people who are at this table."

Lorelai pouted. "Meany."

Rory and Logan were watching Luke and Lorelai tease each other. It was hilarious. "Hey, mom, there's a big party here tonight. Logan and I are going. Do you guys want to come with us?" The waitress came up and asked for their orders.

"I'll have the salmon with a salad." Luke ordered first. Logan ordered the same.

Lorelai and Rory ordered 5 entrees to split and a apple pie, cake, and brownies to split also.

"You both are going to die at 39." Luke lectured them.

"Well, that's a year younger than you told me last time. Oh, well at least I'll be happy with my junk food, coffee, and my darling daughter to go with me."

"Gee, thanks mom." Rory replied sarcastically.

"Your welcome, my offspring."

"Luke, you do realize that if I die at 39 we would have only been married a couple of months." Lorelai pointed out to Luke.

"Yah, that's why I'm trying to get you to start eating healthy, so we can at least make it to our one year anniversary." Their food arrived and Lorelai and Rory immediately started to dig in.

"Thanks Luke, but probably not going to happen." Lorelai told Luke, while eating a brownie.

"You wanna help?" Luke asked Logan.

"Nope, I gave up a long time ago."

"Yep. He was smart." Rory said as her and Lorelai starting eating a piece of cake.

After Dinner

Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan were heading back to their rooms.

"Why did you let us eat so much?" Lorelai complained. She and Rory were stuffed after eating everything they ordered and Logan's dessert.

"I tried to get you to stop. You didn't listen." Luke put his arm around Lorelai's waist and pulled her into him, then kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that part." Lorelai and Luke went into their room and Logan and Rory went into the other.

"So, is this a big fancy thing or is it casual?" Luke asked as he went to pick out some clothes to wear to the big party.

"I think it's a fancy thing." Lorelai went to her closet and picked out 2 dresses, a light blue with sparkles that goes down to her knees and a silky purple strapless one.

"Jeez, I hate fancy party type things." Luke complained as he picked a blue dress shirt and dress pants to wear.

Lorelai laughed. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." Lorelai said seductively.

"I'm going to hold you to that" Luke smiled at her.

"That's okay." She holds up the two dresses "Which one should I wear?"

"I don't know. The blue one." Luke pointed to the blue dress.

"The blue one it is." Lorelai changed right in front of him and all he could do was stare at how beautiful she was.

Lorelai came over to Luke and turned around for him to zip the dress up. "Stop staring. No previews for tonight, mister."

"I...I wasn't staring." Luke stuttered, clearly embarrassed to have been caught staring at her.

"Sure you weren't. Its okay, Luke. It's okay to oogle at me, I'm your fiancée." Lorelai teased him and went over to her closet to put on a pair of shoes and went to do her make-up in the bathroom.

"Umm… okay. Are you almost ready?" Luke said, starting to get impatient.

"Yah, one second. Will you just get my purse? It's sitting on the bed." Lorelai asked as she started to put her make-up away.

Lorelai came out of the bathroom and Luke handed her her purse. "You look beautiful." Luke said, looking at her.

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you. You ready to go pick up Rory and Logan?

"Yah, let's go."

At the party.

Lorelai, Rory, Luke, and Logan were all at the party. The party was held in the huge lobby. It had a band playing and all 4 flours had tables set up. Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Logan were all sitting at a table on the floor of the band. There was a huge kitchen staff working, 2 floors below them and there was a dance club a floor below them. There were 7 floors total on the cruise ship.

"Hey, mom, Logan and I are going to go to the dance club okay?" Rory and Logan stood up, holding hands.

"Okay. We'll be here."

"Luke, the band is playing one of my favorite songs! Dance with me please?"

"Okay, since it's a slow song." Luke and Lorelai stood up and joined the other couples dancing. They danced slowly and whispered loving words into each other's ears. For them, there was no one else dancing, they were in there own world.

Meanwhile in the Captain's room

"Boss, you may want to look at this!" a guy said and he pointed to the radar

"It looks like a huge wave or tsunami is heading towards to boat!" The captain ran over to the wheel and did his best to turn the boat.

Back to the Party

The song just ended and Luke and Lorelai went to go sit down at their table.

"See, I told you that would be fun! You know, I've proven you right a lot today. I think I deserve a prize!" Lorelai teased.

"How about I make it up to you when you have to make it up to me about going to this party?" Luke asked.

Lorelai laughed. "Dirty!"

Just then the boat was hit with a huge wave. It was tipped to the side, sending tables and people to the other side of the boat.

**_A/N I hoped you liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer than the others. Please review!_**


	4. 4 Disaster Strikes

_**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love to get reviews from you guys!**_

_**BluJPlover- You have my consent for the arranged marriage to my story on one condition. I get to be the maid of honor! I agree that all of Rory's other boyfriends were losers. Jess is so sweet. I loved him in Let your Balaikas Ring Out. He was so sweet and remembered her birthday. I am writing more… I can't deny Frankie. Thanks so much for the praise and review!**_

_**Melako17- Thanks and I will!**_

_**Fazzerduck- Yes, I was a meany. I'm sorry!**_

_**Abbey06-Thanks and I wanted to give Logan some dialogue but I didn't know what to make him say. I'm not very good at writing Logan.**_

_**Goclo92- Thanks and I know cliffhangers suck! Hehe.**_

_**Kristen- Thank you so much!**_

**_Disclaimer- If I owned it, Christopher would have been "accidentally" pushed out of a moving car years ago .Hehe. I don't own it._**

Chapter 4 Disaster Strikes

_Just then the boat was hit with a huge wave. It was tipped to the side, sending tables and people to the other side. _

Luke and Lorelai were thrown against a wall and they were separated by a few feet. Hundreds of people were thrown everywhere in the large ship. You could hear glass breaking everywhere and people screaming in pain.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed from a few feet away. She was thrown against a wall and her head was bleeding. She could see Luke from a few feet away and all she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her everything would be all right. She had to get to him first, though.

"Lorelai, hold on, I'll be right there!" Luke screamed back. His leg was badly cut and he needed something to wrap around it. He had to get Lorelai first. He needed to hold her and they needed to reassure each other that everything would be all right. He slowly crawled over to Lorelai. As soon as he reached her, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. She was definitely freaked out.

"Luke, are you okay? Oh my god, your leg is bleeding!" Lorelai reached to her side and grabbed a piece of curtain and wrapped it around Luke's leg. She winced though every time she looked at the cut. Blood freaked her out.

"Lorelai, I'm fine. Here, give me a piece of that curtain, your head is bleeding badly too." Luke tore off a piece of the curtain and wrapped it around Lorelai's head.

"Luke, now I look like a hippie!" Lorelai laughed.

Luke laughed. "Even in the most serious situation you still make a joke."

"Yah, that's me. Oh, god! Oh, god…Oh…god!" Lorelai kept repeating stating to get frantic.

"Lorelai what's wrong? Are you okay?" Luke asked, concerned.

"Luke! Rory! I don't know if she and Logan are okay! We have to go find them!" Lorelai said and stood up quickly, heading towards to lower level.

Luke followed right behind Lorelai. They arrived in the dance club in, what must of been record time and saw a horrible sight before them.

Logan and Rory were dancing and having a great time. Logan had just gone to get Rory a drink. Rory got bored and went to find Logan. Rory found Logan sitting down at a table with their drinks and she sat down with him.

"Having fun, Ace?" Logan asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yah, this is a lot of fun." Rory said and smiled.

Just then they felt the ship turn to the side and they were thrown to the other side of the club, along with all the other people in the club and the drums, guitars, and all the music equipment. Rory's arm hit something sharp, causing it to bleed. Rory quickly grabbed a table cloth and wrapped it around her arm. After she was done bandaging her arm, she looked around for Logan. She spotted him caught under a huge bar, which was the sound stage. She ran over to him.

"Logan! Logan, are you all right!" Rory asked him.

"I will be if you lift this bar off of me. It's killing my leg." Logan said as he grunted in pain.

"Hold on one second." Rory told Logan. She then turned around to the crowd. "Will someone please help me get this bar off my boyfriend!" Rory yelled.

No one even glanced at her. They were to busy tending to their loved ones and themselves. Rory knelt down by Logan and started to cry.

Lorelai and Luke saw Logan trapped under a bar thing and Rory was kneeling by him, crying. Lorelai and Luke rushed over to them and they knelt by Rory.

"Rory, hun, what happened?" Lorelai asked in a soothing voice.

"When the boat tipped, we were thrown to the other side. My arm was cut but I used a table cloth to wrap it. Then I saw Logan trapped under this bar and I rushed over to him. I tried to get people to help me lift it, but no one cared." Rory said, as tears threatened spill out.

"Rory, your mom and I will help you lift it. Now you go to the end of it, Lorelai to the other end, and I'll be in the middle." Luke said. Rory and Lorelai did as they were told. "Okay, ready? On the count of three, we lift. One, two, three!" Lorelai, Rory and Luke lifted with all they had. Logan got out from under the bar.

"Oh, Logan, thank god!" Rory ran over to Logan and hugged him.

"Thanks, Ace. Luke, Lorelai." Logan thanked them and kissed Rory. Rory started to wrap Logan's leg.

"Okay, so what exactly happened with the ship?" Logan asked.

"I think it was hit with a huge wave, causing it to tip to the side." Luke replied.

"Wow, are there going to be anymore waves?" Lorelai asked, scared. Tears were starting to cloud her vision. She just wanted to go home.

"Hey, come here." Luke pulled Lorelai in to a tight hug and kissed her head. "Everything will be all right. Let's head back to the lobby. I'm sure we'll be able to keep going." Luke looked Lorelai straight in the eye. "Everything will be all right."

Lorelai sniffled. She was beginning to calm down. Luke holding her and telling her that everything would be all right helped her not to be so scared. "Thanks."

Luke looked around for Rory and Logan and some them a few feet away hugging each other and talking. "Rory, Logan! Come over here, we're heading back to the lobby."

Rory walked up to Lorelai and hugged her. "Rory, I was so scared that you were hurt." Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear.

Rory hugged her mom even more tightly. "I was scared for you too, mom. I can't lose you."

Lorelai looked Rory in the eye. "You won't, I promise. I love you, kid."

"I love you too, mom." Lorelai and Rory walked back to the lobby with their arms around each other's waist while Luke and Logan walked behind them. When they got to the lobby, Luke came up to Lorelai's side and Logan came up to Rory's side. They saw the captain and walked over to him.

"Are we going to be able to take off soon?" Luke asked the captain while Lorelai held his hand.

"Well, actually, we need to get all the people somewhere safe because there should be an even bigger……..

Right when the captain was talking, a huge wave, a lot bigger than the first, hit the boat, this time sending it completely upside down. This time however, Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Logan held on to each other. The only thing that could be heard throughout the ship was screams. When the ship was completely turned over, there were people laying everywhere on the floor. Over 2 thirds were dead.

Luke, Logan, and Rory stood up with only a few cuts, luckily. Luke noticed immediately that Lorelai did not stand up with them. He looked around and on the other side of the ship was Lorelai; she had not woken up yet. Luke, Rory, and Logan ran t her side as fast as they could.

"Lorelai! Can you hear me! Luke asked as soon as he got to her side.

He got no answer.

"Lorelai!" Luke put his head against her heart, to check if she was breathing.

She wasn't breathing.

Luke immediately started to do CPR. Logan and Rory just watched, very worried.

_Give her a breath, listen to her heart._ Luke repeated to himself over and over. "Come on Lorelai, I can't lose you! Wake up and make some kind of crazy reference or say something dirty or whatever, just wake up!" Luke told Lorelai.

Luke tried to do CPR again. Right when his mouth was on her's, Lorelai woke up.

"Hmm… that's a nice way to wake up." Lorelai said as her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, Lorelai! Thank god!" Luke hugged Lorelai and squeezed her tight.

"Luke, I'm okay." Lorelai told him.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you hear!" Luke scolded her.

"I'll do my best." Lorelai told him with a nod of her head. She stood up.

Rory immediately went to hug Lorelai. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Yah, me too, kid." Lorelai told Rory.

Luke started to look around. The water was putting pressure on the boat. It would come in the lobby at any second. It was probably all ready at the very bottom. They had to get out of here. And now.

"I'm going to go talk to the captain, I'll be right back." Luke told them as he walked towards the captain.

"You need to get all these people out of here. The walls are all going to collapse soon." Luke told the captain.

"No, we don't. Help will be here soon and they will get out then."

"We don't have that much time." Luke told the captain.

"Look, I'm the captain; I decide what's best for the people. Not you." The captain replied angrily.

"Fine." Luke stormed off towards Lorelai, Logan, and Rory.

"Follow me. We're getting out of here." Luke told them and started walking towards the stairs.

"Luke! What's going on!" Lorelai asked. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm, turning him around.

"The water is about to break through any minute. We have to get higher up in the ship, then out. It will take a couple hours at least, so we have to go now."

Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears. "Are we going to die?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Luke pulled her in to a long hug. "No, I'm going to get us out of here. Then we're going to get married. Then we get to go to a great place for a honeymoon, okay?" Luke tried to sooth her.

Lorelai cracked a smile. "Yah, okay." Lorelai kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Luke told her. "Rory, Logan! Let's go."

Rory and Logan heard what Luke explained to Logan. They were scared too. But when Luke comforted Lorelai, they felt better.

Luke asked a person who worked on the ship to guide them through the ship. He agreed only after Luke offered him twice what he was being paid now. Lorelai came up by Luke and held his hand. Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan followed the guy who worked on the ship, hoping that they would get out safely.

_**A/N So how did you guys like that chapter? I have a question for you guys: How do you think Luke and Lorelai will make up? ( Because we all know it will happen cause they belong together) Please tell me in your review!**_


	5. Starting the journey

_**A/N Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **_

_**Goclo92-Thanks! It'd be cool if Rory helped them get back together! I have always pictured her storming in to Luke's and telling him to go back to Lorelai or something.**_

_**Nikkitan89- Thanks!**_

**_BluJPlover- June 3rd? Why June 3rd? That's a sad day! Yay, I get to be maid of honor! I liked your ideas. Thanks!_**

_**Abbey06- I agree with you. They should get back together ASAP. There was an interview with Lauren and she said that ASP was going to make L&L end up together no matter what and that the new writer thinks the same way. Anyways, thanks for your review!**_

_**Kristen- Thank you so much for your review. Yah, Rory & Logan are happy and I think I might keep them that way. Not sure yet though. **_

_**Gilmorefanatic14- Thanks!**_

**_Disclaimer: If I owned it, Lorelai's dream in the 3rd season would have come true by now. I don't own it. _**

Starting the Journey

_Luke asked a person who worked on the ship to guide them through the ship. He agreed only after Luke offered him twice what he was being paid now. Lorelai came up by Luke and held his hand. Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan followed the guy who worked on the ship, hoping that they would get out safely. _

"Wait!" They heard someone call from behind them. They all turned around and saw a man around the age of 45 running up to them. He was dressed in sloppy black pants with his shirt tucked in on one side and untucked on the other. His hair was messed up and he smelled of alcohol. He also carried a flask around his neck. Luke and Lorelai stepped forward to talk to him and Rory and Logan turned around to talk to the guide.

The man was first to speak. "Weelll, Hello." He said to Lorelai, looking her up and down.

"Hi". Lorelai said, a little awkwardly. Luke put an arm around her waist, to signify that he and Lorelai were together to this man.

The man didn't seem to notice Luke's movement. "I over heard you talking to that...that person over there and you asked him to guide you through the ship. Why?" The man asked, his words slurring slightly.

Luke didn't know what to say. He certainly didn't want this man coming with them, especially since he kept staring at Lorelai. "Um… no reason. We would just like to check the ship out. That's all." Luke said as he slowly began to back away with Lorelai in tow.

"I think you're trying to get out of here. I'm coming…now move." The man pushed past them and gave Lorelai's butt a squeeze as he walked by and winked at her.

Lorelai yelped. "Ow!" She said and clung to Luke's arm.

Luke was getting madder by the minute at this man. He walked up to him with Lorelai trailing behind. "Look, you're not coming with us and you will not touch MY fiancée again!" Luke said and pointed a finger at the man.

"I am coming with you unless you want me to touch YOUR fiancée again." The man said, the last part of his sentence mimicking Luke. "Maybe this time in a little more inappropriate manner?" The man smiled cleverly.

Lorelai was scared. She clung to Luke's arm a little tighter.

Luke sighed. It was better to have this man come with them than to have him doing something to Lorelai. "Fine, but stay away from her."

"I won't come within 10 feet." The man mimicked.

"I mean it." Luke said.

"Okay, whatever you want boss." The man said.

"Just go." Luke said and the man moved up to the front of the group by Rory and Logan. They had witnessed the whole scene and they were a little scared of the man. Lorelai and Luke were in the back of the group, Rory and Logan were in front of them, and the man, who wouldn't say his name, and the guide were in front of Rory and Logan.

The guide led them to the kitchen. The doors to the kitchen were closed. Luke and Lorelai moved up the front of the group, reluctant to be next to the weird man and Luke put his hand up against the door. It was a little hot, but he could tell there was no fire right on the other side of the door. They opened the door and Luke and Lorelai were the first to walk in and when Lorelai saw what was inside it, she screamed.

There were dead kitchen staff lying on the ground everywhere. Lorelai clung to Luke and buried her head in his chest, so she wouldn't see the dead people.

Lorelai spoke still with her head in Luke's chest. "Rory!" Lorelai yelled to behind them.

Rory and Logan were not in the door yet. The guide had just walked in and the man had walked in and smirked. "Yah, mom?"

"Do something for me, okay hun?" Lorelai asked Rory. She and Luke had stopped walking so Lorelai could talk to Rory.

"Okay, what?" Rory asked Lorelai a little skeptically.

"Don't step in the door yet." Lorelai called.

"What, why?" Rory asked, confused.

"Put your head in Logan's chest, I know that sounded dirty but it wasn't supposed to be. Anyways, put your head in his chest and shut your eyes before you walk in." Lorelai told Rory, knowing she'd have the same reaction Lorelai did. "Then have Logan lead you up here next to me. I'm doing the same thing."

"Okay…I did it and we're inside now." Rory said to her mom. Logan gasped when he walked in. "Why did you just gasp?" Rory asked Logan. "Mom, why did Logan just gasp?" Rory was beginning to freak out.

"Just trust mommy, hun. I will tell you as soon as we get out of the ship." Lorelai told Rory as she and Logan came up by Lorelai and Luke.

"Oooookay." Rory said, unsure. The guide led them to an elevator. They all stood in front of it.

"You guys can open your eyes now, just don't turn around." Luke told Rory and Lorelai. They opened their eyes and Lorelai hugged Rory.

"There were dead people, weren't there mom?" Rory whispered to Lorelai.

"Well at least we have the whole mother daughter physic connection thing going on here." Lorelai whispered back to Rory. Rory made a disgusted look, knowing she walked right through dead people. Lorelai and Rory broke their hug and turned back towards the door.

Luke and the guide pried open the elevator with a something from the kitchen. They all looked down. It looked like it was never ending. There was an opening on the other side. It was about 5 feet up from where they were standing though.

"Oh my god." Lorelai and Rory said, in shock. The group stepped back.

"Is there another way?" Luke asked the guide.

"Yah, but it's blocked." The guide told him. "We have to go across the elevator to the room on the other side."

Luke took a deep breath and then he, the guide, and Logan took a tall, slender wood piece from the kitchen and laid it across the elevator to the other side.

"There is no way I'm crossing that." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, it will be fine, I promise. We have to get out of here. Look, there will be a person up there in that room." Luke pointed to the opening. "And there will be a person on the other side of the wood plank, to hoist you up. Come here." Luke pulled her in to a hug and then kissed her.

The man not being able to stand seeing them kiss spoke. "Hate to break up your special moment here but maybe we should move so none of us burn to death." He received looks of disgust from the group.

"Shut up." Logan told the man and took Rory's hand, who was also scared. "Luke, I will be the person at the other side of the plank, to hoist people up, and you can be the person in the room to pull them up, okay?" Logan asked Luke. Luke nodded and Logan moved towards the elevator.

Once Logan was positioned on the other side of the plank, after crossing, he told them that he was ready for people to walk over to him. Luke decided to go firs, since he had to hoist people up.

Luke started to walk forward but Lorelai pulled him back. "If you die, we won't be able to get married." Lorelai said, looking worried.

"We will get married because I'm going to make it across, I promise." Luke hugged Lorelai then moved towards the plank.

Luke crossed very slowly and made it to the other side. Once he got there, Logan put his hand out and Luke stood on it and pulled himself to the room. Once he made it he called for other people to come.

"Send the women first." Luke said.

The man had other ideas. Since Luke and Lorelai were finally separated, he could be with Lorelai. He got a spark in his eyes, took a drink of his flask and started walking towards Lorelai, determinedly. Lorelai noticed this and looked at Luke, helpless.

"Hey! Do not touch her! Remember, you have to cross at some time or other and I'm the one that pulls you up. If you want to live you better not touch her!" Luke screamed to the man.

This apparently sunk him to him and he stopped walking towards Lorelai. However, he did push Lorelai and Rory out of the way and started walking towards the plank.

Logan spoke this time. "Hey! Lorelai and Rory are going first! Deal with it or your not going at all!"

"Jeez, lighten up everybody. Just tryin' to have some fun!" The man slurred.

"Yah, by trying to get us killed." Rory muttered.

"What was that?" The man said angrily.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Lorelai, Luke, and Logan said at the same time.

"Okay, seriously lighten up people. Have a sip from my flask." The man said.

"Uh… no thanks. Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, go ahead and cross." Luke said.

Lorelai turned to Rory. "Are you sure I should go first?"

"Yah, definitely, mom." Rory flicked her head towards the man. "You need to."

Lorelai sighed. "Okay." She moved towards the edge of the plank. "Luke, I'm scared."

"You can do it Lorelai. I know you can." Luke said.

Lorelai suddenly felt better. She started walking across the plank and stopped when se got to Logan. He lifted her up and Luke pulled her up. As soon as Lorelai got up to the room, she tackled Luke in a hug, resulting to them lying on the floor. She kissed him and they broke only when air was necessary.

Logan cleared his throat and then smiled at them. "Ready for Ace?" He asked.

"Um… yah." Luke said, embarrassed.

"Okay… come on, Ace." Rory started walking across, feeling confident after she saw her mother do it. She reached Logan and kissed him, not long though, for fear she would fall on the thin plank. He hoisted her up and Luke pulled her up. Lorelai and her hugged.

Next, it was the weird man's turn. "Okey, dokey, here I come!" He raised his fist in the air and started walking across the plank. He stumbled, almost falling. He unfortunately recovered and made it to Logan. Logan hoisted him up and Luke reluctantly pulled him up.

"Oh, yah! I made it! I made it!" The man started singing, while he danced. Lorelai and Rory looked at him, scared.

Next was Logan's turn. Luke pulled him up. It took awhile to get him up, considering he slipped once, but he made it. The whole group had made it.

They then started walking down a long hallway. There were leaks coming from the ceiling. Water was above them. Just then Logan tripped over something and fell. His leg started bleeding badly.

"Logan! Logan are you okay!" Rory kneeled down beside him. Luke came up by Rory and started bandaging his leg with tablecloth left over that Lorelai had kept.

The man took this as another opportunity to get close with Lorelai. _Luke, her strong protector,_ he thought bitterly, _was busy and her daughter and her boyfriend her busy. _He came up to Lorelai. He pulled her in to a corner when Luke was concentrating on Logan's leg.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" Lorelai screamed and tried to free herself from his grip.

He just held on tighter and pushed her up against a wall, hard. He then kissed her. Lorelai tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. He just kept kissing her. Lorelai broke away and started to scream.

"Shut up!" The man yelled and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, Luke was bandaging Logan's leg. It took him about 15 minutes. When he looked up he saw that the man was still there and he wore a big smile. There was no Lorelai.

"Where's Lorelai you jerk!" Luke yelled.

"I don't know. Some irresponsible one you got there." He said. Luke sprinted down the hall. He turned a corner and saw Lorelai, crying. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and se was sobbing.

"Lorelai… what happened?" Luke asked as he knelt beside her and started to stroke her hair.

"Oh, Luke, it was horrible." Lorelai said and started crying again.

_**A/N So, did you guys like this chapter? How did you like the new character? What do think the man did to Lorelai? Do you want it to have been just kissing or more? Tell me in your review? Oh, did the man kind of seem like Jackson's brother, Bo, to you? I didn't mean to make him seem like Bo, but when I reread it, he seemed like him. I don't know. Anyways, please review! I'll update once I get to 30 reviews! Deal?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! **_

**_BluJPlover- Kurt Russell look alike may come at the end. Your right, something good does have to happen on June 3rd. _**

_**TheCoffeeBean- First off, I love your user name! And thank you so much for your review! It really inspired me! **_

_**Nikkitan89- Ah, you'll have to see what happened to Lorelai. Thanks for your review! **_

_**Chlse513- Thanks and good ideas! **_

_**Goclo92- Thanks. He was kinda like T.J. too. T.J always really annoyed me. Did he annoy you? **_

_**Fazzerduck- I don't like the man much longer either. Trust me, he won't be in the story much longer. wink**_

_**Kristen- Thanks for your review! At first, I was going to make the man fall off the plank, but I decided to keep him just a little bit longer. **_

"_Lorelai… what happened?" Luke asked as he knelt beside her and started to stroke her hair. _

"_Oh, Luke, it was horrible." Lorelai said and started crying again. _

Seeing Lorelai like this broke Luke's heart. He wanted her to be her normal, sparkly self. "Lorelai, you have to tell me what happened."

Lorelai took a deep breath. Her sobs were starting to subside. "He took me back here when you guys were helping Logan and started kissing me. I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me. He just kept kissing me. I finally broke away for the 2nd time and yelled your name, but you didn't hear me. He thought you did, well because he's about as smart as Burt, so he ran back. God, I was so scared. All he did was kiss me though." Lorelai said this all in one breathe.

"All he did was kiss you?" Luke asked, skeptical.

"Yah, but I hated it." Lorelai said.

Luke was so mad. He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Can I watch?" Lorelai said, eagerly.

"Sure. Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked, concerned.

"Yah, I'm fine. It was just really scary."

"I can imagine." Luke said.

"I mean, I haven't kissed another man, besides you, in like 2 years!" Lorelai joked.

"And you won't for the rest of your life." Luke told her.

"You bet." Lorelai kissed Luke tenderly. It was so much better than kissing that man. Luke loved her. He would do anything for her.

They broke apart when both needed oxygen. "Are you going to go kill him now?" Lorelai asked Luke, with a glint in her eyes. Her sparkle was back.

"Oh, yah. Let's go. Lorelai, I promise I won't leave you alone with him ever again. It was my fault he did that to you." Luke blamed himself.

"Luke!" Lorelai said surprised. "It is not your fault! That guy is stupid and an ass. It wasn't your fault! Don't you dare blame yourself!"Lorelai scolded.

"Okay. Thanks." Luke gently kissed her. "Let's go."

Luke and Lorelai walked back to the group, hand in hand. The man was surprised. He thought by kissing Lorelai, he would break them up. No such luck. He'd trust have to try harder.

Rory came up to Luke and Lorelai. Something had happened to Lorelai and she wanted to know what.

"Mom, what happened?" Rory asked, concerned.

"Come over here with me and Luke and I'll tell you." Lorelai pointed to a corner. Lorelai, Rory, and Luke moved to the corner and Lorelai started explaining what happened. "Well, while, you guys were helping Logan, that man took me down that hallway and started kissing me." Rory gasped. "He wouldn't stop. I tried to get free once but he just kept doing it. Finally, I pushed him away and called Luke's name. Luke didn't hear me, but the man thought he did. He ran back down the hall. Luke came and got me." Lorelai smiled up at Luke.

After Lorelai finished telling the story, Rory went u to Luke and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you for always taking care of mom." Rory whispered in his ear.

"My pleasure." He whispered back, surprised by Rory's hug, but happy.

Lorelai watched Rory hug Luke and whisper something to him. Luke had always been there for Rory and her, and he had always been a father to Rory. Now, with them getting married, they were just making it official.

"We should probably get going." Luke said softly.

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory walked back out to the group. Luke was happy until he saw that man. He got angry just by looking at him. Finally, his anger took over him. He marched right up to the man and punched him in the jaw. Lorelai and Rory came up by Luke. The man was now kneeling on the ground.

"Let's go, guys!" Luke said and the group followed. The man followed slowly behind, his jaw still bleeding. They walked down the long hallway. There were little flames all along the hall. Finally they came to the end of the hall. They were meant with tons and tons of water. There were low ceilings just above the water. They would have to stay under water for about three minutes to get to the other side. There was no other way. They would have to swim.

"We have to swim." Luke said, uncertain.

"Uh, no." Lorelai said with force.

"We have to. There's no other way across. Look, you can do it. Trust me." Luke said and gave her hand a squeeze.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it." She said determinedly.

Luke smiled. "Good. We can pretty much all go at the same time. You guys ready?" Luke asked.

Rory came up by Lorelai and gave her hand a squeeze. "Hold my hand when we go?" Rory asked Lorelai.

"You bet, babe." Lorelai replied.

They all dove in to the rigid water. They swam with all their strength. Lorelai and Rory were still holding hands. They were holding hands the whole time, never letting go of each other. Luke was right behind Lorelai, keeping his promise by never leaving her side. Logan was right in front of Rory, making sure she was okay. The old man was way behind the group. His nose was still hurting pretty badly. He was swimming fine but then his head hit something sharp. The group was pretty far ahead of him so they couldn't help him, not like they would even if they were right by him. He slowly started to black out and he sunk lower and lower………….

The whole group made it to the other side. Logan came up first. He quickly turned around and saw Lorelai and Rory, still holding hands come up next. They let go of each other's hands and Rory gave Logan a huge hug, and then kissed him. Lorelai quickly turned around and waited for Luke to come up. He came up a moment later and Lorelai tackled him with a hug. They kissed and then hugged again.

Lorelai then realized that the man wasn't there. "Luke, where's the evil man?" Lorelai asked.

"I…I… don't know." Luke said. Just then they saw they saw a spot of blood in the water.

"I think something happened to him." Lorelai said. She was relieved that he couldn't pester her anymore, but she didn't want him to die.

"Luke, I didn't want him to die." Lorelai told him.

"I know. That's because no matter how mean people are to you, you still always want them to be happy. You're a great person like that, Lorelai. But you have to let it go. He did something horrible to you." Luke told her.

"Yah, your right. I'm gonna just let it go." Lorelai told Luke.

Lorelai and Luke looked over at Rory and Logan and saw that they were just talking and ready to go. They did over hear, though, what happened to the man. It was a little sad, but he did hurt Lorelai.

"You guys ready to go?" Luke asked Logan and Rory.

"Yah, let's go." They said and stood up.

Luke and Lorelai stood up also and Luke put his arm around Lorelai. Lorelai put her head on his shoulder and they continued walking. Logan and Rory were in front of them, doing the same thing and they were talking about something.

"How long have your mom and Luke known each other" Logan asked Rory.

"Oh, since I was 11. Mom and I moved to Stars Hollow when I was 1 and we lived in a potting shed behind an inn. We finally got enough money to move to our house now when I was 11. The first day we moved in, we went to Luke's for coffee. Mom and Luke were best friends for 8 years before they got together." Rory told him.

"How did they get together?" Logan asked Rory. He seemed interested in the story.

"Luke finally got the guts to ask her to his sister's wedding. Mom didn't think it was a date though at first. Then he asked her to go to a movie when he walked her home. The next day mom took me outside the diner and told me everything that happened and asked me if she was dating Luke. I told her I thought she was. She then came back in to the diner and Luke came up to her and asked her what that was about. She tripped on the table and fell on it and knocked everything over. It was hilarious." Rory laughed along with Logan at the memory.

"Then at mom's test run, they kissed. Luke went away to help his sister for the summer but when he got back they started dating. Then last year, when I dropped out, mom was devastated. She went to Luke and he made this whole plan to get me back in to school. Then she asked him to marry her and he said yes." Rory said. She then smiled at Logan.

"Hey, Ace?" Logan asked.

"Yah?" Rory asked.

"I love you." Logan said for the first time to Rory.

Rory smiled. "I love you too."

Meanwhile, Lorelai and Luke were walking and talking (hehe...ryme!) Lorelai had just over heard a little bit of Rory and Logan's conversation.

"Rory's telling Logan our story." Lorelai told Luke.

"She is?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled then sighed, content. "Yep." After a moment she asked, "Do you still have that horoscope?"

"Lorelai." Luke warned.

"Luke" Lorelai mimicked in her best Luke voice.

Luke sighed. "Yes."

"Yay!" Lorelai jumped then clapped her hands together.

"Jeez." Luke grumbled, secretly enjoying the conversation.

The group continued walking. After awhile they came to a dead end. The only thing there was a large vent.

"Great. No way out." Logan complained.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Rory asked, referring to the water she heard.

"Um…yes." Lorelai said and started to panic. "Luke, where's the water coming from?" Lorelai grabbed on to his arm.

Luke took a second to listen. "I think it's coming towards us." Luke said, scared.

"What!" Logan, Rory, and Lorelai said together.

"The only way out is to open the vent and go to wherever it takes us." Luke reasoned.

"But we don't know where it takes us!" Lorelai said, very scared.

"Yah, but it's better than getting attacked by water." Rory said.

"Come on, we have to go now. The water is getting closer." Luke said.

The whole group entered to vent, one by one, in single file. Luke was first, Lorelai and Rory were in the middle, and Logan was last. They came to a point in the vent where there was a turn and to their left, below them, there were tons of water. It was getting higher by the minute. They had to hurry. Luke led them to the top of the vent. But there was another guard, blocking their way out. They had to climb up the steep passage going up and now they were trying to keep their footing in the passage. Luke tried to push the guard up, but it wouldn't work. He used all his strength to push it, and it wouldn't budge.

"Luke! Hurry up! The water is rising!" Logan said from below everyone.

"I'm trying my best!" Luke said, while giving the guard another push.

"It's rising! It can't be rising! We're going to drown!" Lorelai said as her and Rory began to panic.

"We are not going to drown!" Luke said, determinedly.

The water began to rise even higher, coming up to Logan's neck. They had to get out and soon.

_**A/N Okay, so how did you guys like that chapter? Are you happy that the old man is gone? Please review and tell me what you thought! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Hi guys! I decided to post the next chapter early because I'm leaving for camp on Sunday and won't be back until Saturday. Expect a new update a few days after that. I might even be able to get a new chapter up on that Saturday, if I get lots of reviews. hint hint Thanks to all the reviewers for chapter 6!**_

_**BluJPlover- Poseidon is a great movie! I love it! I agree that Luke can break through anything, he's super diner man, Lorelai's super diner man! Loved your review!**_

_**Gilmorefanatic14- Your welcome. It was my pleasure to kill the old man. Hehe. I can't tell you if they're getting our alive or not, just keep reading!**_

_**Javajunkie22- Yah, it was an evil cliffhanger. Hehe. Thanks for your review!   
Goclo92- Yah, T.J. is less annoying now, but he still annoys me. Thanks for your review!**_

_**Ares' Warrior Babe- I know, I was watching the movie and I'm like, hey, I want to write the Gilmore Girls in this situation. Great minds think alike! Yah, you were right about who's who for the characters. Thanks for reviewing, loved it! **_

_**Nikkitan89- Thanks for your review! I'm glad the old guy is gone too!**_

**_Disclaimer- Okay, if I seriously owned Gilmore Girls, do you think Luke and Lorelai would be broken up now or ever for that matter? Nope, I don't think so. I don't own it. _**

_The water began to rise even higher, coming up to Logan's neck. They had to get out and_ _soon._ Luke tried to push open the guard again, but he had no luck. He tried yet again, but he couldn't do it. He was now very tired and could barely push it at all.

"Luke, the water is now almost above Logan. He and Rory are now crapped in the same space! Please hurry!" Lorelai cried.

"Lorelai, I'm trying, but it won't budge. Wait what do you have in your purse, Lorelai?" Luke asked, an idea coming to him.

"Are you seriously asking me that **now**, of all times?" Lorelai asked, irritated.

"Ow!" They suddenly heard from Rory. "Luke, I don't think Logan and I can hold on much longer! Please do something!" Rory cried, tears were starting to spill out of her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Lorelai, what is in your purse? Just trust me! I have an idea!" Luke screamed at Lorelai.

Lorelai sighed. "I have makeup, a brush, credit cards, and money." Lorelai screamed back to Luke.

"Give me a credit card!" Luke yelled down to her.

"You better have a damn good idea mister, if your gonna kill my credit card!" Lorelai yelled back to him. She handed him her credit card and he began to try to get to screws undone on the other side of the guard.

Lorelai then noticed that she hadn't heard anything from Rory or Logan in awhile. She looked down and saw that they were completely covered with water. She panicked until she saw that they were holding their breath. They must have only been down there already for about 30 seconds. She then looked down and saw that the water was up to her waist. She knew that she couldn't hold her breath very long, which is why she was surprised that Rory could. She had to get out of there before she had to hold her breath.

"Luke! Rory and Logan are completely under water! And it's now up to my waist! I can't hold my breath!" Lorelai panicked.

Luke was on the last screw. When he heard what Lorelai said, he undid it as fast as he could with a credit card. He then pushed it open, allowing them to get out. Luke pulled himself up out of the passage, with much struggle, considering he was exhausted. He then turned back around to help Lorelai.

"Oh, thank god! God, I love you, Luke!" Lorelai said as Luke pulled her up. She sat down beside him, while he reached down to pull Rory and Logan up. "You saved us! Thank you so so much!" Lorelai said and hugged him from behind. Luke pulled Rory up first, then Logan. They lied down on the ground, exhausted from having to hold their breath for about 2 minutes. Once Rory and Logan were safe, Luke quickly closed up the guard. He then turned around and responded to Lorelai's hug.

"I love you too, Lorelai." He told her. "We should probably get going." Luke whispered to her in her ear.

"Yah, let's go." Lorelai said and broke the hug, wiping her eyes. "Rory and Logan, are you guys ready to go?" Lorelai asked the other couple, who were also hugging.

"Yep. Let's go. Ready, Ace?" Logan said. Rory nodded her head and they set off down a long, destroyed hallway. It was covered with bottles and chairs. It had holes in the walls and even some blood on the wall, which grossed both Lorelai and Rory out. They kept on walking until they came to the end of the hallway. The wall that was supposed to be there was gone. They were about 4 stories above the lobby. They had no other way to go. They had to get across the width of the lobby, to the other side. A huge wire, above their heads, went from the side they were on to the other side, their destination. It was about the size of a tight rope.

"We have to use the wire somehow." Logan said.

They all looked down and saw what was beneath them. There was water that came all the way up to the second story. It was filled with dead bodies and blood. It also looked like it had an acid substance in it. They would burn if they fell.

"Yippee, we burn to death if we fall walking across a tight rope? Yep, I see our big chance on living." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"We're not going to walk across the rope." Luke said.

"Then how the hell are we going to get across?" Rory said, beginning to freak out.

Luke was surprised. Rory never said hell. "I didn't even know you knew **how **to say hell." Luke said surprise evident in his voice.

"Sorry, I'm just scared. How are we going to get across?" Rory asked, back to the old Rory.

Luke looked around and spotted an emergency hose in the corner. "We're going to use that hose to kinda glide across." Luke said and got the hose out of its case. He then broke it in to 2 pieces, using his knife.

"Luke, not to find a fault in your genius plan or anything, but that's only 2 pieces. There are 4 of us." Lorelai said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know. We're only going to need 2 pieces." Luke said, wrapping the first piece of hose around the wire and holding on to it, testing it.

"Why?" Rory asked, beating her mother to the same question.

"Because you are going to ride on Logan's back, while he holds on and Lorelai is going to ride on my back, while she holds on. You guys are going first." Luke said and stepped away from the wire and hose, gesturing for Logan to grab on to the hose and for Rory to get on his back, like a piggy back ride.

"What if we fall?" Rory asked, scared.

"You won't fall, trust me. Just hold on to Logan, and don't let go." Luke told her.

Rory sighed. "Okay, here goes nothing." Rory said. Logan grabbed onto the hose and Rory climbed on his back. Logan then pushed off and they went flying to the other side. You could hear screams, that were obviously Rory's, only a few were Logan's, floating through the air. After a few minutes of gliding across the wire, they landed safely on the other side of the lobby.

"Luke, don't **ever **ask me to do something like that again!" Rory screamed from the other side.

"Trust me, I won't!" Luke yelled back. "Are you ready to go Lorelai?" Luke turned around and asked Lorelai.

"Uh, no." Lorelai said, set that she would not go. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if to stand her ground.

"Lorelai, come on. It will be okay. You'll be holding on to me the whole time." Luke said.

Lorelai didn't move.

Luke looked Lorelai in the eye. "Do you trust me?" Luke asked.

"Of course" Lorelai said, not moving.

"Do you trust me that I would **never **let anything happen to you?" Luke asked her.

Lorelai sighed. "Yes." She said breaking down her guard.

"Okay, than let me take you across." Luke said.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Okay." She said and gave Luke a hug.

"Let's go." Lorelai said and stepped towards the other hose, picking it up off the ground. She handed it to Luke.

Luke wrapped the hose around the wire and grabbed on to it, with 2 hands. Lorelai then climbed on to his back.

"Don't let me go." Lorelai whispered in his ear.

"I will never let you go." Luke whispered back.

Logan and Rory saw Luke and Lorelai talking on the other side for quite a while now. They moved and Luke grabbed the hose and Lorelai climbed on his back.

"Are you guys going now?" Rory yelled across to the other side.

"Yep, we're going now." Luke said and pushed off the ground and they went flying across the wire.

Lorelai's screams could be heard a mile away. "Luke, it's going too fast!" Lorelai screamed as they kept gliding across the wire.

"Lorelai, just hang on and you'll be fine." Luke told her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she gripped so hard that he almost couldn't breath.

"Lorelai, you're gripping too hard." Luke choked out, still hanging on to the hose tightly.

"Hehe, dirty." Lorelai said.

"Jeez Lorelai, just loosen your grip a little." Luke complained

"No." Lorelai said and just held on tighter.

"Lorelai." Luke grumbled. Luckily they were almost to the end, so Luke would be able to breathe soon.

They landed on the other side safely and Rory came up to Lorelai and gave her a huge hug.

"Luke said something dirty." Was the first thing that Lorelai told Rory when they hugged. Rory cracked up laughing.

"Lorelai, must everything be dirty to you?" Luke asked her, pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes." Lorelai ad Rory said at the same time and broke out in to another round of giggles. They were both very happy that they had both made it across.

"Why is everything dirty to you too, Ace?" Logan asked Rory.

"Mom taught me well." Rory answered and smiled at Lorelai who smiled back.

"We should probably go guys." Logan said and he put an arm around Rory and the group starting walking down a dark hallway that had water that came up to their knees. They kept walking until Rory spotted something.

"Look! It's a map of the ship!" Rory exclaimed and the group ran down to where the map was. They looked at the map and found that they were a level away from the bottom (well now the top) of the ship. The map was a little hard to read because the glass surrounding it had broken, causing the map to get a little wet.

Luke studied the map carefully. "We can get out of here through the propellers or the engine. We just have to get to them and then stop them." Luke said.

"Well, how far away are the propellers?" Lorelai asked as she ran a hand through her damp brunette hair.

"Umm… it will take us about 30 minutes to walk there." Luke said.

"Thirty minutes!" Rory and Lorelai exclaimed.

"We've been doing nothing but walking and trying to survive for a whole day! I don't think I'll be able to last another 30 minutes!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Well you'll have to if you want to live." Luke told her.

Lorelai just gave him a dirty look. "Fine, but if I pass out from exhaustion, you will be blamed, diner man." Lorelai said.

"I will take full blame and don't call me that." Luke said. "Now, let's go so we can get out of here." They set off towards the propellers, hoping to get out once and for all. Little did they know what was coming next.

_**A/N Well, did you guys like that chapter? Once again, I'll be gone until next Saturday, so if I come home to let's say at least 10 reviews I'll stay up late and update that day. Please review! It makes me very happy and it makes me feel special, not eat the paste special, but special. Anyone know what episode Rory said "Like eat the paste special?" If you do, you'll get a cookie! Anyways, please review!**_


	8. Authors Note

**Author's Note: I wanted to say sorry to one of my reviewers, Kristen. I got your review late, so I couldn't give you a shout out. I'll just do it now.**

**Kristen- Your welcome, I was glad to get rid of the old man! Thank you for your praise in your review! It really helped!**

**To all my reviewers: Thank you so much guys. I really appreciate it when you review! Expect another chapter next Saturday, depending on my reviews! Don't forget about the paste quote! Hehe. **


	9. Chapter 9 Lorelai is 3

_**A/N Hey, everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Melako17- Thanks!**_

_**Fazzerduck- Thanks for your review! Read the a/n below and I'll answer your question about the guide.**_

_**Chsle513- Thanks…sorry about putting your hopes back down!**_

_**Lukelorelaichick- Yah, I like the rope thing too. Thanks for your review!**_

**_Kristen- Thanks, I really tried to get Lorelai to seem like Lorelai. I'm glad you thought she acted like herself! I'll definitely try to add more Rory and Logan. Thanks for your suggestion. Even if you knew the episode number from the quote, I wouldn't be that worried because I'm obsessed too. Oh, I still haven't gotten over that one episode where Chris broke Luke and Lorelai up either. I really hate Chris. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Caitlyn- I'll try and thanks for your review!**_

_**BluJPlover- Yay, Luke IS the big strong protector! Go Luke! Thanks for your review! You got the quote right. Kurt Russell look alike- coming soon!**_

_**Gilmorefanatic14- Thanks for your review! Your question will be answered in the A/N below. **_

_**Fazzerduck- There's a new Poseidon that just came out in the U.S. The gliding over the wire thing and asking for help from the employee are both in it.**_

_**Goclo92- Thanks!**_

_**TheCoffeeBean- Thanks and I'll try.**_

_**A/N A couple of you asked where the guide was. Well, the truth is I kinda forgot about the guide because I was going to have it just Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan in the end anyways. So, I'm saying that the guide died while trying to walk across the wooden plank when they had to cross the elevator. I'm really sorry guys. **_

_**Disclaimer- If I owned it, Christopher wouldn't even have the privilege of being a character on the show… he doesn't even deserve THAT. So, considering Chris is still a character on the show, I don't own it. **_

Chapter 8

They set off towards the propellers, hoping to get out once and for all. Little did they know what was coming next.

"Luuuke, my legs are killing me!" Lorelai complained as she dragged her feet while walking.

"Me too! I can barely move mine!" Rory complained along with Lorelai.

"Oh yah? Well, I can't move mine at all!" Lorelai said to compete with Rory.

"If you couldn't move your feet, you wouldn't be walking right now, mom." Rory told Lorelai.

"Well, it's not my fault Luke is torturing me." Lorelai said and gave Luke a playful yet dirty look.

"He's not making your legs move, so therefore you saying that your legs can't move isn't true because they are moving." Rory reasoned with Lorelai as they kept on walking. "But me saying my legs can barely move is true and accurate." Rory said.

"Smarty-pants Yale student." Was all Lorelai said to Rory.

"Even someone who doesn't go to Yale would have known that, mom." Rory told Lorelai.

Lorelai faked shock and a gasp. "Are you calling your very own mother, the woman who spent 14 hours in labor to birth you, dumb?" Lorelai said and faked hurt.

"Will you guys just stop fighting?" Luke said, annoyed.

"We weren't fighting were we, Rory?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"No, we weren't fighting. We were having fun. Where did Luke get an idea like that?" Rory said to play along.

"I don't know. Personally, I think him and Logan are plotting an evil, manipulative plan against us!" Lorelai said, dramatically.

"No we're not!" Logan said.

Rory ignored him. "Yah, and when we're not looking, they'll capture us and whack us over the head with cannolies." Rory said.

"Then once we're passed out, they'll take us to their secret hideout and make us dance around a fire to a weird song like monkeys!" Lorelai screamed.

"Jeez, Lorelai." Luke said.

"You guys are so weird." Logan said and shook his head.

"And proud of it!" Rory and Lorelai said together.

"What was I thinking when I agreed to marry you?" Luke teased.

"Umm… that I'm completely irresistible?" Lorelai said in a girly voice and twirled her hair around her figure.

"Nope, that's not." Luke teased again.

"Hey!" Lorelai said.

"Hmm… I can't remember what it was." Luke kept teasing her.

"How rude." Lorelai said. Lorelai then raised her hand and started jumping up and down.

"Oooh! I remember pick me!" Lorelai said, waving her hand in the air.

"What was it, Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Umm… you love me?" Lorelai said and pouted with her puppy dog eyes.

Luke couldn't resist the pout and puppy dog eyes. "Oh, that must have been it." Luke said and pulled Lorelai to him, giving her a hug.

Once Luke and Lorelai were done bantering and teasing and they were just hugging, Logan and Rory started to banter.

"I can't believe I agreed to let you move in with me." Logan said, like Luke had.

"Yes, well I'm special." Rory said.

"Yes, you are "eat the paste special". Logan teased Rory.

"Hey! You said I wasn't "eat the paste special!" Rory yelled.

"That was before we started dating and I knew the true you." Logan teased her.

"Well, you're stuck with the true me." Rory said ad pouted.

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way." Logan said and gave Rory a hug.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Roooorrry! Luke is being mean again!" Lorelai whined and poked Luke in the ribs with her elbow.

"I know! Moommy, Logan is being mean to me too!" Rory whined along with Lorelai.

"Luke told me that I couldn't have coffee because" Lorelai did her best Luke voice "It rots your insides and you'll die before you turn 40."

"I know! Logan told me the same thing!" Rory cried.

"Just trying to keep you healthy." Luke said.

"Yah, we want you guys to live long." Logan said.

Lorelai and Rory ignored everything they said.

Rory gasped. "Mommy dearest, this is the first part of their evil, manipulative plan!"

Lorelai gasped and feigned shock. "I feel unsafe!"

"Run for the hills!" Rory cried.

Rory and Lorelai unhooked themselves from Logan and Luke's hugs and ran to each other. They gave each other a big hug, pretending to be scared. They pretended to start shaking.

"Jeez, I swear someone could mistake you two for 3 year olds." Luke teased.

Lorelai and Rory gasped and then looked at Luke strangely. They tilted their heads to the sides, confused, like puppies do. Then they wrapped their arms tighter around each other.

"Rory, did you tell him?" Lorelai asked, accusingly.

"What! No! Of course not!" Rory cried.

"Well, I certainly did not tell him!" Lorelai cried.

Rory gasped.

Lorelai came to a realization. "It's the next part in their master evil, manipulative plan! They spy on us 24/7! Luke probably saw that happen because it was his turn to spy on us!" Lorelai said.

"Yah, he was upstairs in his apartment, staring out the window at us! He had his binoculars on, documenting our every move!" Rory said.

"They're stalkers! We're constantly being watched!" Lorelai said.

"Mom, we have stalkers as a boyfriend and a fiancée!" Rory said.

"Oh, no! We must flee to the mountains and find somewhere safe!" Lorelai yelled as she stepped over a big piece of wood.

"Yes, we must go now!" Rory yelled and Lorelai and her hugged tighter.

"We must never come back, for they will be waiting for us with guns, knives, and big sticks!" Lorelai yelled.

Rory cracked up laughing. "Dirty!" She yelled.

Lorelai started laughing non- stop as well, along with Rory. (Like they did in that episode in the 4th season where Emily kidnaps Rory before she goes to Yale and makes her watch Ballroom dancing. Rory and Lorelai are so jetlagged they crack up laughing.)

Lorelai and Rory were so tired, they couldn't stop laughing. Luke and Logan just shook their heads and smirked at them.

"Wait, there really was someone who called you two three years olds?" Luke asked.

Lorelai and Rory just laughed harder.

10 MINUTES LATER

It had already been 10 minutes since Lorelai and Rory started cracking up laughing and they had not stopped yet. The laughter had not even started to subside yet. They bent over, hugging their stomachs.

After they were done laughing, they took deep breaths to calm themselves down. After they had calmed down, Lorelai started explaining the story to Luke.

"Okay, so like 2 years ago Rory and I were walking to the diner to get something to eat and" Lorelai started.

"Wow, that's a big surprise, you guys going to get something to eat." Luke said, sarcastically.

"Hey, watch it. You are talking to the woman you are marrying, going to spend the rest of your life with, the woman you will live with until you die, the woman you will eventually be pregnant with your child." Luke smiled at this. "And her kid."

"Gee, I feel so special." Rory said, sarcastically.

"Yah, well, he is marrying ME." Lorelai said. "I will be his wife."

"So, I will be his step-daughter." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled, mischievously. "Which means YOU do not get all the extra, great, terrific, superb, "perks" that the wife does.

"Eww! Gross, mom!" Rory cried.

"Gross, Lorelai!" Luke said. "Rory does not need to hear THAT!"

Lorelai shrugged. "What? I'm just telling the truth."

"Yah, but you don't have to share that with me!" Rory cried.

"Or me! I did not want to hear it either!" Logan said.

"You and Rory shouldn't be grossed out by that. I know you guys do it too." Lorelai teased.

"Okay, I don't need to hear this!" Luke said and covered his ears with his hands.

"Mom!" Rory cried. "Change of subject please!" Rory said.

"Fine." Lorelai pouted. "Let's go back to telling Luke that story we were telling him earlier." Lorelai suggested.

"Good, that's a safe topic." Logan said, still disgusted.

Rory started telling the story. "Anyways, as we were walking to the diner, we were talking about how hungry we were." Rory started.

"Wow, another big surprise." Logan joked.

"Then, while we were walking, mom said something about eating 4 cows, she was so hungry." Rory started up again.

"Lorelai could eat 4 cows everyday." Luke teased.

"Luke! Stop being mean to me!" Lorelai said in a baby voice. Luke rolled his eyes and pulled her in to a hug.

"Stop interrupting. I'm trying to tell a story." Rory said.

"Sorry, Ace. Go on." Logan told her.

"Anyways, after mom had said the thing about cows, she started singing a song. There was a little kid that had just walked passed us and he was singing the Itsy Bitsy Spider. Apparently, mom got that song stuck in her head and started singing it. She started singing it quietly, but she progressed in volume until she was singing it at the top of her lungs. When we walked by people, they would just stare and look at her like she was crazy. I was really embarrassed by now, but mom didn't care. She just kept on singing. When we were almost to the diner, a lady stopped us. I think she was new in town. Anyways, she told mom that she was acting very immature. That she should grow up and set a good example for me. And then, well, it just got pretty."

"Ooh! I'm telling this part!" Lorelai said and smiled.

"Okay." Rory said.

"So, I got mad at the lady and told her to shut up and that it was NOT any of her business. She said that she was "appalled at my behavior." She reminded me of my mother, actually. Anyways, I told her that if she didn't leave, that my boyfriend, who owned the diner, 3 feet from us would come out and hurt her. She ran away when I said that." Lorelai laughed.

"Wait, we weren't even dating then." Luke said, confused.

"So, I still knew you would protect me." Lorelai said and shrugged.

"Yah, I would have, but you told her that I was your boyfriend." Luke said.

"Yah, well, it sounded more convincing. Plus, you almost were my boyfriend my then. It was like a week before the test-run." Lorelai explained.

"Oh." Luke said and scratched his nape.

"Yah, so that's the story." Rory said.

"Did you really sing The Itsy Bitsy Spider at the top of your lungs?" Logan asked Lorelai.

"What? It's a great song!" Lorelai defended herself.

_**A/N So, did you guys like that chapter? Sorry, that it was a filler, but next chapter is going to have a lot of big stuff in it. Also, I'm sorry that it took a long time to update. You guys did awesome with the reviews, thanks! I was really tired from camp all Saturday and then I had to go to a party Saturday night. Then on Sunday, my sister had a dance recital ALL day. So sorry, it took so long. Anyways, please review and I promise to try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Review please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Hello people! I appreciate getting all of the reviews! Thanks guys!**_

_**Cooley11- Thank you so much! I'll try!**_

_**Purpleribbons- It's here?**_

_**Kristen- Your review really helped thanks!**_

_**Goclo92- Thanks!**_

_**CaraB- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you did!**_

_**Disclaimer- I am just a very obsessed fan. All I own are 1-5 seasons and the merchandise people made a fortune off of me. But that's it. I don't own the characters or the show. tear **_

_**On with the story!**_

Chapter 9

After Lorelai and Rory were finished telling their story, no one spoke for about 5 minutes, which is probably a record for the Gilmores. They were too tired to talk anyways. All they could do is drag their feet and complain to Luke and Logan.

"Luke, how much longer do we have to go?" Rory whined to Luke.

"We should be getting to the propellers in about 5 minutes." Luke answered, used to their constant whining and asking him how much further they have to go.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me. Especially since I'm wearing heels!" Lorelai said.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't wear heels that much anymore." Luke suggested.

"If my feet weren't about to fall off right now, I would be mad. However, considering they're about to fall off, I might just not wear shoes at all when we get out of here and home." Lorelai said and sighed, tiredly.

"Good." Luke said. "You guys do realize that the 30 minute walk we're taking to the propellers is the same about of time it takes for you to walk to the diner and back and you do that 3 plus times a day." Luke told them.

"Yah, but that's a much better walk." Rory said and rubbed her eyes.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because we have something to look forward to. Food and beautiful, beautiful coffee, which I haven't had for like 5 hours!" Lorelai said and put her hand on her forehead, dramatically.

"Wow! We're going to die without coffee! Anyways, yah, and we usually see Kirk doing something disturbing, which is always fun." Rory said and laughed.

Luke chuckled. "That is disturbing, not funny!" He said.

"Who's Kirk?" Logan asked.

"A guy in our town who is disturbing, lives with his mother, just now got a girlfriend, and is almost 40." Rory answered.

"Wow!" Logan said.

"Yep, that's one way to describe Kirk." Lorelai said.

They were silent for a few more minutes until they came to gallons and gallons of water, again. About 50 feet from where the water started, were the propellers. They were still going at full speed.

"How in the world are we going to get through **those**!" Lorelai said, gesturing to the propellers.

They were now standing a foot deep in the water. But it was not moving up. They just moved a few steps forward.

"Well, we have to somehow turn them off." Luke said.

"How are we going to turn something off that going like 100 miles per hour!" Rory said, gesturing to the propellers along with her mother.

"Umm…well…"Luke started.

Logan answered for him. "Well, there might be a switch or something that turns them off." Logan suggested.

"Okay, call me blind, but I'll I see is water, tons and tons of water!" Rory yelled.

"Hey, Ace, calm down. It's going to be okay." Logan said, trying to stop her freak out.

Rory took a deep breath. "I'll try." She said, weakly.

"Okay, good. Now, there should probably be a control room somewhere." Logan said and looked at Luke, wondering if he might know where it would be.

"I don't see one from where we're standing, but…" Luke said and stopped.

"What? Why did you stop?" Lorelai asked.

"The control room might be under water." Luke said, looking at her eyes, and seeing fear.

"Will it still work?" Rory asked, scared also.

"Most likely. They probably built it to be water proof, would be my guess." Luke said.

"But how are we going to get to it?" Logan asked.

"Well, one of us is probably going to have to go under water and turn it off." Luke said.

"What! No way! It has to be at least 100 feet down and then the person has to stay to turn them off and then come back up!" Rory said. "There's no way any one could do that!" Rory said.

"Well, someone has to, if we want to get out of here!" Logan said.

"I'll go." Luke said, boldly.

"No!" Lorelai screamed.

Luke sighed. "Someone **has** to go." He said.

"Look, I'll go. Sorry Luke, but I'm younger. I can hold my breath longer." Logan said.

"Logan, no!" Rory said.

Logan pulled Rory to the side, out of hear shot.

"Rory, I have to go. I'll be fine, I promise." Logan said.

"You called me Rory." She stated.

"Yah, well, the situation called for it." Logan said.

"Logan, please don't go." Rory said again, tears welling up in her clear blue eyes.

"Ace, don't cry." Logan said, hating to see Rory sad.

Rory sniffed and wiped her eyes, only for to discover the tears kept on pouring out.

"Y-You c-can't die." Rory stuttered over the words.

Logan's eyes welled up with tears. He hated seeing Rory like this. "I won't, I promise. Now, I have to go."

As he finished that sentence, Rory and Logan heard a scream behind them. They turned around to find Lorelai sobbing on her knees on the ground.

Meanwhile, when Rory and Logan are talking

"I hope Logan will be okay." Lorelai said.

Luke looked down, as if trying to decide something. "I'm pretty sure he will be." Luke said.

Lorelai noticed something was different about Luke. "Luke, babe, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked him.

"Logan can't go." Luke stated.

"Then who's going to go?" Lorelai asked, confused.

Luke took a deep breath, preparing for what he was about tell his beautiful fiancée.

"I am." Luke said and looked in her eyes.

"What! No!" Lorelai yelled.

"Lorelai, I have to do this, okay?" Luke said.

"No you don't!" Lorelai started sobbing. "You don't have to do this!" Lorelai yelled.

"Lorelai, I've always protected you and Rory and I'm not gonna stop here." He said.

Lorelai grabbed his shirt and put her head against his chest. She sobbed in to his chest. "Please don't go!" She yelled.

Luke hugged her. "I **have **to go, Lorelai." Luke said.

"Luke, you can't die!" Lorelai yelled.

Luke pulled away from the hug and took Lorelai's hands in his. He looked her in the eye. "I am not going to die." Luke said.

"Luke, I love you. Please don't go." Lorelai sobbed.

Luke broke at this. A tear silently rolled down his cheek. "I love you too, so much. But I have to go." With that he dived in to the water, in search if the controls.

Lorelai screamed. "Luke! No!" She yelled and fell to her knees, sobbing.

Logan and Rory turned around when they heard the scream and they ran over to comfort Lorelai. Rory knelt down beside Lorelai and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, not sure what had happened.

She then noticed that Luke wasn't there. _Oh, no, what happened to Luke? I hope everything is okay! He better not of died! But why would mom being sobbing on the ground, if nothing had happened? Mom never does this!_

"Mom, where's Luke?" Rory asked tentatively.

"H-h-he" Lorelai started then started sobbing again.

"Mom, where's Luke?" Rory asked, a little more forcefully then last time she asked.

"He, he said that he was going to do it. He had to protect you and me. He said that he had always protected us and he wasn't going to stop now, so he dove in to turn those stupid propellers off!" Lorelai yelled.

Rory's eyes welled up with tears. She loved Luke, but she had to be strong for her mom. "He's going to be okay." Rory said, mostly trying to convince herself.

"He always does what's best for us. He would do anything for me and you, Rory." Lorelai said. "Even risk his own life, to save ours." She said and started crying again.

Rory couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't be strong. She broke her guards down and started sobbing with her mother.

Logan did the only thing he could do. He put a comforting arm around each one of the Gilmore girls.

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to everything that was going on that wasn't under the water; Luke was searching for the control room. He had been under water for about 30 seconds. The last thing he had heard from Lorelai was her scream and telling him not to go. That made his heart break. He never liked to see Lorelai sad. But hearing her sobbing for him was even worse. He was going to find the control room and stop the propellers, to save their lives.

He was still swimming, but he was starting to run out of breath. The only thing keeping him from swimming back up to the surface was Lorelai and Rory. He kept telling himself that he was doing this to save Lorelai and Rory because he couldn't live without them in his life. That is what kept him going.

Finally, when he was about to give up, he spotted it. The control room. He picked up his speed and swam as fast as he could to the control room. However, as he was swimming there, he failed to notice a wire sticking up from where he was swimming. As he swam past it, his foot got caught on it. The wire got wrapped around his foot. He was stuck.

Meanwhile, up on the surface, Lorelai and Rory were starting to calm down. They were still worried sick though. They wouldn't tear their eyes away from the water for one second.

"It feels like he's been under there for hours, when in reality he's only been under there for about a minute." Rory said.

"It doesn't seem like hours. It seems like days, no months, actually, no years!" Lorelai said.

"He'll come back up soon. I'm sure of it." Logan said, to calm them down. However, he wasn't sure of that himself, even.

Luke tried his best to get the wire untangled. It wouldn't come undone though. He was just a few feet away from the control room. He was losing valuable seconds struggling with the damn wire. Finally, he remembered the knife he had in his pocket. He took it out and cut the wire, causing a very small explosion that left as quickly as it came. He swam with all the energy he had left to the control room. He finally made it to the control room.

Luke was starting to get very dizzy once he was in the control room. Everything around him was blurry. Everything was starting to go black…

Luke noticed immediately what was starting to happen and he opened his eyes quickly to prevent it. Once he opened his eyes again he looked around for the button to turn off the propellers. He searched all the buttons and could not find it. He started to feel around for it, which didn't help. His dizziness was getting worse by the second. Finally he spotted it, a big red button and with the last of his energy, he pushed it. He could hear the propellers stop and Lorelai, Rory, and Logan scream in victory. And with that, everything went black.

_**A/N Okay, well how was that chapter? I though it was one of my better ones. What do you guys think? Review and tell me please! Also, I went to see the new movie Click yesterday. Who else has seen it? Did you like it? I liked it. It was sad in some parts though. Oh, and don't forget to watch GG tonight! Last week's rating was a 0.7! Let's bring that up! We will not be beat! Also, sides for 7.1 should come out in about 2 weeks! Who else is excited!Anyway, please review!**_


	11. He's my hero

_**A/N Thanks so much to all my reviewers!**_

_**AlmondJJ- Thanks for reviewing! Yah, I am nervous about the sides too. But I'm also hopeful. **_

_**Cooley11- Thanks for reviewing! I watched Click.**_

_**Purpleribbions- Thanks for the review.**_

_**Medako17- Thanks!**_

**_Goclo92- Thanks. It stinks that you can't watch GG until the 7th season!_**

_**Ilovegilmoregirls913- Hmm… interesting suggestion. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Lukepluslorelaiequals L O V E- Thanks! I love your username!**_

**_BluJPlover- I liked your rhyme. I can't stand to look at Chris when they show him, so I shut my eyes, plug my ears, and start humming. It is childish, I know, but I _really _hate him. _**

_**Kristen- Lorelai and Rory are never too tired to complain. Hehe. It depressed me that Luke and Lorelai didn't get married this season on the show, trust me they are definitely going to me able to get married in my own little fan fiction world. **_

_**Gilmorefanatic14- You'll see. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**_Disclaimer- If I owned it, the show would go on for 50 seasons. Yes, I am that obsessed. I don't own it. _**

Chapter 10

_Luke noticed immediately what was starting to happen and he opened his eyes quickly to prevent it. Once he opened his eyes again he looked around for the button to turn off the propellers. He searched all the buttons and could not find it. He started to feel around for it, which didn't help. His dizziness was getting worse by the second. Finally he spotted it, a big red button and with the last of his energy, he pushed it. He could hear the propellers stop and Lorelai, Rory, and Logan scream in victory. And with that, everything went black. _

Lorelai, Rory, and Logan had just seen and heard the propellers stop. They were ecstatic. They would finally be able to get out of here.

"Yes! I knew Luke could do it!" Rory screamed.

"He's my hero." Lorelai said, in a dreamy like voice.

"Luke did great." Logan said.

"I can't wait until he comes back up so I can hug him." Rory said.

"I know. I just might jump him as soon as he gets out." Lorelai said.

"Eww, gross, mom." Rory said, disgusted. She wrinkled her nose is disgust.

"What, it's true." Lorelai said.

"I have no doubt that it's true, knowing you and Luke, but Logan and I really don't need to hear that." Rory said.

"Fine." Lorelai said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I just had a great idea!" Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai asked, eagerly.

"How about, as soon as we get home, we sleep of course, but then the next day, me, Logan, you, and Luke all have a movie night at the Crap shack?" Rory asked, obviously pleased with her idea.

"That's a great idea!" Lorelai said, excited.

"Logan, what do you think?" Rory asked him, turning to look at him.

"I think it's a great idea. I have never been to one of the Gilmore girls' movie nights. It will be fun." He said and shrugged.

Lorelai gasped. "Rory, what have I taught you? I can not believe you and Logan have never had a movie night! I raised you better than that!" Lorelai faked scolded.

Rory looked down, pretending to be sorry for her sin. "I know. I am sorry, mother dearest." Rory said.

"I am very disappointed in you." Lorelai continued to fake scold her.

"I know and you should be." Rory said, pretending to be sad.

"I will have to think of a punishment for you." Lorelai said.

"Okay, mommy, if you say so." Rory said and looked at Lorelai with the Rory face.

"No, not the Rory face!" Lorelai said and turned her head. "Okay, punishment forgotten." Lorelai said, defeated.

"Yay!" Rory said.

Logan laughed at their banter. "Is that how you got away with everything when you were little, Ace?" Logan asked.

Rory smiled. "Of course." Rory said.

"She was very good at it too." Lorelai said. "I was so proud." Lorelai said.

Logan laughed.

"Hey, mom, guess what we also have to do when we get home?" Rory asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked, jumping up and down.

"Wedding plans!" Rory said, enthusiastically.

"Yay!" Lorelai said.

"I can't wait for you to get married to Luke." Rory said and sighed happily.

Lorelai smiled the she looked down and her smile disappeared. Her eyes started to cloud over with tears.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Are you seriously asking that, Rory?" Lorelai yelled.

Rory was surprised by Lorelai outburst, just a minute ago they were having fun and bantering, now Lorelai was acting all scared and mean. "Mom, what the-oh." Rory said, realization coming to her.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Shouldn't Luke be back up by now?" Lorelai asked him.

Logan's brow scrunched in confusion. "Umm… maybe." He said.

"Yes, he should have! What if something happened to him!" Lorelai cried.

"Maybe, he just swimming slower than when he went down?" Rory suggested, not even believing it herself.

"Yah, maybe that's it. I'm sure he will come up in a few seconds." Logan said.

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest as a defense. "Fine, we'll wait 10 seconds." Lorelai said coolly to Logan.

"Okay." Rory said and sighed.

Lorelai started t count down. "10 Mississippi, 9 Mississippi, 8, Mississippi," Lorelai started.

"Mom." Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai snapped. "7 Mississippi, 6 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 1 Mississippi." Lorelai said.

"Okay, he's not back yet!" Lorelai yelled.

"He will be." Logan said.

"No he won't!" Lorelai said. Then she lost it. Look, he's my fiancée! I've known him for almost 10 years! He's my best friend! I know him better than **anyone **else! He's knows all my secrets, everything about me. I've told him everything! He's knows just as much about me as you do, Rory." Lorelai said and looked at Rory. "Same thing goes for me. I know everything about him. He's told me everything about him! He trusts me! I know him better than I know myself sometimes. He's going to be my husband. I certainly can tell when something is wrong. Call it whatever you want, but I know something is not right! I know Luke. He would have been up here by now if everything was fine. So, if you guys are just going to stand here and do nothing, well then, I will do it on my own. Rory, he deserves this from you. Look at all he's done for you." Lorelai said and ended her rant.

"You're right, mom. He does deserve this. What can we do?" Rory asked.

"Well, someone obviously has to go down and get him." Lorelai said.

"I'll go." Logan said.

"What!" Lorelai and Rory said at the same time, surprised.

"I may not know Luke very well, but I know how much you guys love him. I am going to go." Logan said and dove in to the water, in search of Luke.

"Logan!" Rory screamed and reached out towards the water, as if to catch him.

Lorelai pulled Rory in to a hug. "He'll be alright, hun. He'll be alright." Lorelai whispered in her ear. When really she was thinking of Luke and trying to convince herself that he will be alright.

Logan felt a blast of cold water when he dove in. The water here was freezing. After getting over that the water was somewhere are 0 degrees, he started swimming. He immediately started to look around for the control room and / or Luke. The water was very dirty, he noticed. There were beers bottles lying in it and it had a greenish tint. He could have sworn he saw a finger just a minute ago. Logan kept going though, despite he was completely disgusted after seeing the finger. After swimming for awhile he saw the control room._ Yes, I found it! _He started swimming towards the control room, being careful not to let the wire that was sticking up get caught around his ankle.

Logan was starting to run out of breath when he reached the control room. It was getting harder and harder to breath. But once he saw Luke, he was so surprised all his breath nearly left him. Luke was passed out on the floor of the control room. Logan wasted no time and picked Luke up and started to swim towards to the surface. It was hard to swim wile carrying Luke, but luckily he was in the water, which made him very light. _God, Lorelai really was right. I guess she does really know Luke. I hope Rory and I will have that someday…_

Logan was brought out of his thoughts when he reached the surface of the water. His breath was scarce by the time he came up. Lorelai and Rory ran towards him and soon as they saw his head appear out of the water. He tried lifting Luke up on to the ground, but it was too hard. Lorelai and Rory each grabbed one of Luke's arms and pulled while Logan pushed Luke.

Lorelai and Rory were waiting anxiously for Logan to bring Luke back up Lorelai was going through all the memories of Luke and her she had in her head.

_LUKE: No. I mean, I guess, for some people marriage, you know, isn't the worst thing in the world. I mean, it's probably better than being hobbled or something like that. _

_LORELAI: And people can evolve together, don't you think? _

_LUKE: Maybe. _

_LORELAI: Yoko and John Lennon did. They just got closer and closer as the years went by. At the end, they had the same face. _

_LUKE: Yeah, it got a little spooky. _

_LORELAI: But cool. _

_LUKE: Yeah, they were lucky. I guess if you can find that one person, you know, who's willing to put up with all your crap, and doesn't want to change you or dress you or you know, make you eat French food, then marriage can be all right. But that's only if you find that person. _

_LORELAI: Yeah, if you find that person. _

Lorelai remembered that day. Luke is the one that made her realize that she didn't love Max. She never had nor would she ever.

_LORELAI: God that's nice. _

_LUKE: Yep. _

_LORELAI: The whole 'first date, beginning of the relationship' glow - everything is new and exciting. _

_LUKE: Every joke is hilarious. _

_LORELAI: Every little touch is incredible touching Luke's arm _

_LUKE: Mm-hm. _

_LORELAI: God that's a good feeling. _

_LUKE: It is at that. _

_LORELAI: I miss that. _

_LUKE: You'll have it again. _

_LORELAI: Mmm...I guess. _

_LUKE: You know, maybe sometime we could... _

They were so oblivious to it then. They didn't or couldn't realize what was right in front of them, especially Lorelai. She sometimes sits around and thinks what would have happened if they would have gotten together then, 5 years ago. Oh, well, all that matters is that they're together now.

_LORELAI: It's the alarm clock. I had a dream once that you set eighteen alarm clocks to get me up, which is not a bad way to get me up. _

_LUKE: Where were we? _

_LORELAI: We were, um, at my house. I got up, I went downstairs for coffee, and you talked to my stomach. _

_LUKE: Why on earth I do that? _

_LORELAI: Well, because I was pregnant. Twins. _

_LUKE: Mine? _

_LORELAI: What am I, dream tramp? Of course yours. _

_LUKE: We were married? _

_LORELAI: Um, yeah. Did I not mention that? _

_LUKE: No. You know, you shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant. _

_LORELAI: Uh, true. _

_LUKE: It's probably why Rory's a caffeine addict. _

_LORELAI: Right, you're right. _

_LUKE: Dream go beyond that? _

_LORELAI: No. Um, you talked to my stomach and then you ki. . .well, no. _

_LUKE: Oh, okay. Well. . .night. _

_LORELAI: Yeah, night. _

Lorelai remembered that dream. She also remembered how Luke took her in that night. She had come so close to telling him that they had kissed in her dream. So close. But that would have definitely been an awkward conversation. She wondered if that dream would ever come true. Part of it already has, or is going to. They are going to get married. Maybe, her dream would come true. _Two little Lukes. Not a bad thought. _Lorelai hoped it would.

_LUKE: I think I've been very, very clear with my intentions - _

_LORELAI: Your… _

_LUKE: You know, the wedding, the movie invite, the flowers. _

_LORELAI: Chuckles Luke - _

_LUKE: You knew what I was doing! _

_LORELAI: Well, no, not officially. _

_LUKE: Not officially? Oh, come on. I mean, I didn't have a ref present, but other than that. _

_LORELAI: Well, you didn't say anything official. _

_LUKE: What was I supposed to say? I did things. I let my actions speak. That's what you're supposed to do. Your supposed to let your actions speak. That's the romantic way to do this, damn it. _

_LORELAI: Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. _

_LUKE: And you went along with all of it. So naturally, I assumed we were on the same page, and then your boyfriend shows up here at the inn that I invested in. _

_Lorelai reacts _

_LORELAI: Whoa, what boyfriend? Are you talking about Jason? _

_LUKE: No, Tom. Yes, Jason. _

_LORELAI: You guys were talking? What did he say? _

_LUKE: He said you were together. I mean, I was sitting there listening to this guy spout on and on about how it's right, you're right, he's right. The whole time, I'm thinking, "What the hell have I been doing all this for? She's taken." Storms out the front door - Lorelai follows _

_LORELAI: I -- I'm not taken! We broke up! _

_LUKE: Well, he doesn't know that! _

_LORELAI: Well, just calm down! _

_LUKE: Aw, I don't want to calm down! I did everything right! I did exactly what the book said! _

_LORELAI: The book! _

_LUKE: I thought we were on track, and now you're standing there looking at me like I'm crazy. _

_LORELAI: I'm not looking at you like you're crazy! _

_LUKE: You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Very easy stat to remember! _

_LORELAI: I loved the flowers! _

_LUKE: And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment. _

_LORELAI: There was! There was a moment. Luke gazes at Lorelai, then moves closer. _

_LORELAI: What are you doing? _

_LUKE: Will you just stand still? _

_He gathers her in his arms and they kiss. Lorelai pulls away then moves back closer to Luke. _

_LUKE: What are you doing? _

_LORELAI: Will you just stand still? _

_She holds his face as she kisses him. Luke's arms wrap around her as they kiss. She pulls away again. As they gaze at each other, Luke grasps her waist and pulls her back. _

Ah, that was a great night. Besides the whole Jason showing up, then Kirk ruined it. Their first kiss. She remembered how Luke's soft lips felt on her's and the way he gently pulled her in to him, for a 3rd kiss. But then stupid Kirk had to ruin it. Lorelai would never forget that night.

_LORELAI: Hey, do you remember the first time we met? _

_LUKE: What? _

_LORELAI: I'm just trying to remember the first time we met. It must have been at Luke's, right? _

_LUKE: nods It was at Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person - _

_LORELAI: gasps Ooh, is it me? Is it me? _

_LUKE: This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy. _

_LORELAI: gleeful Ooh, it's me. _

_LUKE: I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying -- sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her. _

_LORELAI: Y'know, I bet she took that very well, 'cause she sounds just delightful. _

_LUKE: She asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me. _

_LORELAI: dryly God, seriously. You wrote the menu, didn't you? _

_LUKE: So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under "Scorpio," she had written, "you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." I gave her coffee. _

_LORELAI: grinning But she didn't go away. _

_LUKE: She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me - pulls a small scrap of paper from his wallet and holds it out to Lorelai one day it would bring me luck. _

_LORELAI: teasing Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee unfolds the scrap and reads it with new remembrance Um...I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet? sees his serious expression You kept this in your wallet. _

_LUKE: Eight years. _

_LORELAI: touched Eight years. _

_Luke sighs and returns the precious scrap to his wallet _

_LUKE: Lorelai, this thing we're doing here -- me, you -- I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in. carefully watches her reaction Does that, uh -- are you, uh, scared? _

_Lorelai blushes with sudden shyness, but looks back and smiles. _

Luke kept that horoscope for 8 years. Lorelai was pretty sure he still had it too. Once in a while, when Luke was asleep, Lorelai would look in his wallet and read the horoscope again. Their first date was so special. Lorelai remembered how nervous she was. But after they had talked a little, she was less nervous. Luke was still her best friend. He always would be.

Luke wipes the counter. Lorelai enters.

_LORELAI quietly: Rory dropped out of Yale._

_LUKE: What?_

_LORELAI: She dropped out of Yale and she moved in with my parents, who I _

_went to for help, and they stabbed me in the back. Everything we worked for. _

_All these years. Her whole future. She was supposed to have more than me. _

_She was supposed to have everything. That was the plan. We had a plan._

_LUKE: Okay, I'm sorry. I have to jump in here. Uh, I know you think you have _

_this thing handled, but I can help. First off, we call Yale and we tell them _

_something like, uh, Rory had a chemical imbalance and she was mentally out _

_of her mind when she told them she was dropping out. And then we get her out _

_of your parents house whatever way we can. We lock her up in her room with _

_you, because you can talk anybody into anything. And if worse comes to _

_worst, we will drive her to school every day and we will follow her to class _

_and camp out there to make sure she goes. I'll take morning classes, you _

_take afternoon classes, or the other way around, if it works out better for _

_your schedule. And I know there's a few kinks to work out, the kidnapping _

_thing might be a little problematic but either way, she is not quitting _

_school. This was her dream. I am not going to let this happen._

_He takes a deep breath. Lorelai is gazing at him._

_LUKE: What?_

_LORELAI: Luke, will you marry me?_

_LUKE: What?_

_LORELAI: Luke. Will you - _

_LUKE: Yes. _

_LORELAI: Well, you don't have to answer so - _

_LUKE: Yes. _

_LORELAI: Well, you can take a minute t_o -

_LUKE: No_.

Ah, the night she proposed. That was one of the best nights of her life. Lorelai had realized, while Luke was ranting about Rory going back to Yale, how much he cared about Rory and her. He always had. That night Lorelai realized that she loved Luke.

_LUKE: Lorelai, no. It was a good idea. Hey. _

_LORELAI looks up at him: What? _

_LUKE: You know I love you, right? _

_LORELAI: I really need to hear that once in a while. _

_LUKE: I love you and I am going to marry you and at our wedding, we are having lobster. _

_LORELAI smiles: Okay. They kiss slowly. I really love this necklace._

Lorelai remembered that night. Luke had been a snickelfritz the whole time at Martha's Vineyard and finally she confronted him on it and it got better. He told her he loved her that night. He also told her that they would get married. Lorelai was still in doubt after he had said that, but now she's not. After she had given Luke that ultimum and went to Chris's it took a whole night of them talking to get back to normal. But now they were back to normal and were getting married soon.

After Lorelai was done reminiscing, her eyes clouded over with tears. Luke couldn't die. They had so many more memories to make yet. Lorelai felt Rory wrap an arm around her shoulders. Rory knew what Lorelai had been doing. Rory had been doing the same thing, but with her and Luke's father daughter moments.

Just then Lorelai and Rory spotted Logan come up to the surface with a limp Luke in his arms. Lorelai and Rory rushed over to Logan and each grabbed one of Luke's arms and pulled him out. Once he was lying on the ground, Logan started to perform CPR on him.

It wasn't working.

Lorelai started talking to Luke. "Luke! Wake up! You wanna know what I was doing just a minute ago!" Lorelai asked as Logan continued to try to do CPR on Luke.

"I was thinking about a few of the memories we've had. Luke, do you remember our first kiss, me proposing, and you telling me you loved me? Of course you do. Luke we have so much for memories to make! Luke, you have to wake up!" Lorelai screamed and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Rory spoke next. "Luke, you've always been like a father to me. I can't lose my father." Rory said as she started crying.

"Luke, wake up, you idiot! I love you!" Lorelai screamed.

Luke's eyes fluttered open. "Lorelai?"

**_A/N There you go! The longest chapter yet! How did you guys like it? Only 82 days until the premiere! I don't think I can wait that long. Okay, anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. This might be the last chapter for about a week since we have family coming in for the 4th of July and I usually don't have a lot of time to write. But I'll try my best to get a chapter up. Please review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Hello peeps! How is everyone? Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great!**_

**_BluJPlover- Can I have a giant 34 foot calendar too? I need something to count down the days (76 by the way hehe) Thanks for reviewing! Little hint, look for your obsession in this chapter. Hope you like it. _**

_**Melako17- Thanks!**_

_**Chlse513- Thanks.**_

_**Purpleribbions- Is that a good wow?**_

**_Kristen- Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter long. I also loved the episode where they were at Martha's Vineyard. I almost started crying happy tears when Luke told Lorelai he loved her. When I wrote the wake up, you idiot, I love you, I didn't mean for it to be like Rory and Dean. It just kinda turned out the way. I liked it though. Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**TheCoffeeBean- Click was good. It was so sad when he was lying outside the hospital. I cried when I saw the last scene of the season finale. I came downstairs crying and my mom was like, what's wrong? All I said was that I hate Chris and started crying more. Hehe. **_

_**AlmondJJ- Thanks! Your review was really inspiring. **_

_**Purtyinpink71121- Thanks! Hmm… Luke can be superman! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Goclo92- Thanks!**_

_**Gilmorefanatic14- Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- Gah, I hate doing this part. It brings me out of my fantasy land. Sigh I don't own it. **_

Chapter 11

"_I was thinking about a few of the memories we've had. Luke, do you remember our first kiss, me proposing, and you telling me you loved me? Of course you do. Luke we have so much for memories to make! Luke, you have to wake up!" Lorelai screamed and tears started rolling down her cheeks._

_Rory spoke next. "Luke, you've always been like a father to me. I can't lose my father." Rory said as she started crying._

"_Luke, wake up, you idiot! I love you!" Lorelai screamed._

_Luke's eyes fluttered open. "Lorelai?"_

"Luke, thank God!" Lorelai said and hugged Luke even though he was still lying on the ground.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked as he squinted, looking at her. _She looks beautiful. Those gorgeous eyes, staring right at me. _

"Yah, hun, it's me." Lorelai said and wiped her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"What happened?" Luke choked out, his voice raspy.

"I think you kinda blacked out there." Lorelai said and smiled down at him.

"I did?" Luke asked.

Lorelai didn't have a chance to answer because Rory threw herself on top of Luke and gave him a huge hug.

Luke chuckled. "Rory?" He asked.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Rory said to him.

"Uh, thanks." Luke said.

"Rory, hunny, you're squishing mommy's fiancée." Lorelai told her, laughing.

"Oh, sorry, Luke." Rory said and got up quickly.

"It's okay, Rory." Luke said and stood up.

Luke walked up to Logan and shook his hand. "Thanks." Luke said simply. Luke liked Logan now. If he was the kind of guy that would save someone else's life, someone he didn't even know that well, then Luke liked him. Everything was going to be okay from now on between them. Luke was going to make it okay.

"Did the propellers turn off when I hit the button to turn them off?" Luke asked the group.

"Yah, they did." Rory answered, having watched the exchange between Luke and Logan with Lorelai. They were finally getting along. She and Lorelai couldn't be happier about it.

"Good, we can get out of here of now." Luke said.

Lorelai's smile grew. "Yay, we can get out of here and get on with our lives!" Lorelai said enthusiastically.

"Hip, hip…" Rory yelled.

"Hooray!" Lorelai yelled.

Logan and Luke just chuckled as they watched them celebrate. This was nothing though to what they would once they were finally home.

"Let's go." Logan said and wrapped and arm around Rory and Luke did the same to Lorelai.

They stepped out on to the propellers of the boat. They were about 300 feet above the water. The thing they were standing on was about 5 feet out, so they had a little room to stand.

"At least we're off the boat." Lorelai said, weakly.

"Yah." Rory answered, staring down at the water, scared.

"All we have to do now is wait for help to come." Logan said.

"How long will that be?" Rory asked him.

"Not sure. Anywhere from a few minutes to a few days." He answered.

"Ugh, it better not be a few days. I can't stand out here for a few days." Lorelai complained.

"I know! I can barely move my legs now!" Rory added to the complaining.

"You guys do know that you can sit down?" Luke said, looking at them like they were crazy. Of course he always looks at them like that. They were used to it.

"Oh, right. We can. Hehe." Lorelai said.

Lorelai and Rory sat down and after a while, so did Luke and Logan. It had already been a couple of hours and they were extremely bored. They started to tell stories.

"Luke, tell me a story!" Lorelai said like a little kid.

"No" Luke said.

"Please" Lorelai whined.

"No" He repeated.

Lorelai got an evil look on her face. _Time to bring out the pout and hair flip. Too bad I don't have my black dress._

Rory shook her head, knowing what her mother was thinking.

Lorelai pouted first. "Please Luke?" She kept pouting. "Pretty please?" Ah, she added a hair flip to it.

Luke was struggling to stand his ground. _Ignore her, Danes. You can do it. Don't let her con you in to telling a stupid story._

_Just a little bit further, Lorelai. You've almost got him. Ooh, he has his sexy, determination face on now. God, he looks hot when he does that. Gah, stay on focus. You're trying to get Luke to tell you a story. Hmm… I wonder what pop-tart I'll have when I get home. No! Stay on focus. Ah ha, he's breaking. I've almost got him. _

Luke sighed and gave in to Lorelai. He always did. He could not just resist the hair flip and pout. _Good thing she didn't have her black dress on. I don't know what I would have done if she had that on, with the pout, and the hair-flip. _Luke shivered just thinking about it.

"Fine, but I don't have any stories to tell." Luke said. _Ah, an excuse. Maybe it will get me out of this. Not likely, though._

_No, way is he using an excuse. _"Oh, that's okay. Rory and I can think of a story for you to tell." Lorelai said and smirked with an evil glint in her eye.

"Yay!" Rory screamed.

"Okay, come here child of mine and help me think of one." Lorelai said and gestured for Rory to come and stand by her.

Rory started to walk over next to her mom but stopped. An idea had just come to her. "Wait!" Rory yelled.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Mom, I have a great idea. Let's have Logan AND Luke tell the story." Rory said and turned around to grin at Logan.

"You really are my child." Lorelai said. "I am so proud." She said and pretended to wipe fake tears from her face.

"Thank you, mommy." Rory said.

"Now, get your butt over here and help me pick out a story!" Lorelai said.

"I sure can feel the love." Rory said, sarcastically.

While Lorelai and Rory were conversing about what story Luke and Logan would tell, Luke and Logan stood behind them, looking very scared.

After 5 minutes of trying to decide, Lorelai and Rory had finally come to a decision. They turned around and looked at Logan and Luke.

"Oh the story you guys will be telling is… drum roll please!" Lorelai said.

Rory started a drum roll.

"A story about a priest, a rabbi, and a duck!" Lorelai screamed.

"What!" Both Luke and Logan said at the same time.

"Yep. Now get started." Rory said, sweetly.

"There is no way." Luke said.

"Yah, I am not telling a story about that stupid joke!" Logan said.

"Oh, yes you are. Both of you. Better start." Lorelai said.

Before the group could argue any further, they heard a loud sound from a while away. It was coming from above them a couple hundred feet away.

"What is that?" Rory asked and everybody squinted their eyes, looking for it up in the sky.

"It's a helicopter!" Logan said loudly.

"A helicopter? Really? Yes!" Lorelai said.

"Looks like we can finally get out of here." Luke said as the helicopter came closer. "Everyone start jumping up and down and waving your hands to get their attention." Luke said.

They all started jumping up and down and waving their hands. Lorelai ad Rory kept groaning however because they were so tired and did not want to jump at the moment, but they did it anyways.

Finally the helicopter driver person spotted them. He landed the helicopter on top of the boat and Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan stepped back as it landed, their hair blowing everywhere.

A couple of guys stepped out wearing orange uniforms, one quite resembling Kurt Russell.

Lorelai put her arm through Luke's arm. "Luke, does that man look a lot like Kurt Russell to you?" She asked, squinting at the man.

Luke looked confused. "Who?" He asked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at him. "Never mind. I'll just ask Rory." She said and walked over to Rory.

Rory beat her to it. "Mom, doesn't that guy look like Kurt Russell?" She asked.

Lorelai laughed. "I was thinking the same thing, but Luke over there had no idea what I was talking about.

Rory shook her head. "Sad." She stated.

"I know." Lorelai said. Luke came up ad stood by Lorelai, Rory, and Logan. The guys in orange suits and Kurt came up to them.

"Are you guys the only ones alive?" Kurt asked.

"He even sounds like Kurt!" Lorelai whispered to Rory.

Luke shook his head at them. "Yes, I think so." He said to Kurt.

"Okay then, let's get you guys home." Kurt said and smiled at them.

Lorelai and Rory sighed dreamily and followed him on to the helicopter, almost falling over in the process. Luke and Logan trailed behind, shaking their heads at Lorelai ad Rory.

Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Logan were all sitting down in the helicopter. "Kurt Russell" was driving it. Lorelai and Rory were still staring dreamily at him.

"You do realize that I put that engagement ring that's sitting on your finger right now on you, right?" Luke asked Lorelai.

Lorelai was jolted back to reality when Luke asked her a question. "Oh yah, sorry, hun. He just looks a lot like Kurt Russell." Lorelai saw Luke's look. "But you're a lot hotter than him anyways." Lorelai said. (Mini**_ A/N Sorry BluJPlover, but it's true. Hehe._**)

"Thank you." Luke said, looking weired out.

While Lorelai was back on planet earth, Rory was not. She still had a dreamy look on her face and Logan was going to get it off.

"Ace, you know that you're sitting next to me, your boyfriend." Logan said and waved a hand it front of her face.

Rory was back on planet earth. "Oh yah, but he does look like Kurt Russell, you have to admit."

"I guess." Logan said.

"Yah, sorry, Logan." Rory said and kissed him.

"It's okay." Logan said.

They were now heading home. They had survived the Survival Test.

_**A/N Okay, so how was that chapter? Did you peeps like it? This is not the last chapter. There will be one more. I can continue after that though, if you guys want. But I only will if you guys tell me too. Lauren Graham made the top 10 for Emmy nominations and they decide who will be the top 3 tomorrow at 8:30 on E! if you guys want to watch it. Next Tuesday will be 2 back to back episodes and the first one, Dave (the new writer) wrote, so pay attention peeps! Who else watched Alexis on Regis and Kelly Monday? Did you guys like the interview? Anyways, I'll stop rambling now. Please review! **_


	13. On the Way Home

_**A/N Hello my fellow Gilmore Girls lovers! How is everyone? Thank you to all the people who have reviewed! **_

_**Cooley11- You're lucky you didn't have to watch the Emmy people announce who got nominated. You'll know why when you read my last A/N. Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**BluJPlover- I'm glad you liked the Kurt scene. I told you it would come. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**LukePlusLorelaiEquals L O V E- I hope the new writer brings justice to the Luke and Lorelai we know and love too. I really miss how it was in season 5. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Katlyn- I don't know what I'm going to do yet. Your review helped though, thanks.**_

**_Kristen- Yay, I get points for not killing anyone! I'm very happy! I got the priest, rabbi, and a duck story from the episode in season one, Rory's Birthday Parties, where Lorelai gives a toast and tells that joke. I had just watched that episode. Hehe. The episodes this Tuesday are not new. They are 6.03 and 6.04. Dave wrote 6.03. The new season starts September 19th and the 6th season DVD comes out a day before that. Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Goclo92- It is sad that Alexis and Milo broke up. I always thought they were cute together. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**_

**_AlmondJJ- I had to wake Luke up. I just couldn't let him die, so I'm very happy he woke up too. Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Gilmorepassion14- Thanks!**_

_**Melako17- Thank you!**_

_**Purpleribbions- Thanks so much for the review!**_

_**I think that's the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter. Thanks guys so much!**_

_**Disclaimer- If I owned it, Lorelai wouldn't have gone to the Ch- word (I can't say his name) in Partings. I hate him too much. I don't own it.**_

On with the chapter!

Chapter 12

"_Good, we can get out of here of now." Luke said._

_Lorelai's smile grew. "Yay, we can get out of here and get on with our lives!" Lorelai said enthusiastically._

_Before the group could argue any further, they heard a loud sound from a while away. It was coming from above them a couple hundred feet away._

"_What is that?" Rory asked and everybody squinted their eyes, looking for it up in the sky._

"_It's a helicopter!" Logan said loudly._

"_Looks like we can finally get out of here." Luke said._

_They were now heading home. They had survived the Survival Test._

On the way back to the United States, the whole helicopter was quiet, which was very unusual for Lorelai and Rory. Every one was taking in all that had happened. They had been on a nice, romantic cruise, when suddenly it tipped completely over. They had to overcome many obstacles, both emotionally and psychically. But they had survived. They had been the only 4 people, out of one thousand people. They had had a one and two hundred and fifteenth chance of being the people who survived and they were the ones. No one could believe it.

"_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather _

_the judgment that something else is more_

_ important than fear."_

Ambrose Redmoon

Kurt Russell was the first to speak from where he was driving/ steering the helicopter. "Are you guys always this quiet?" He asked, smirking.

"Only when I'm sleeping, but even then I'm not that quiet." Lorelai said.

"I can vouch for that." Luke teased her and then smirked at her.

"Then why are you all so quiet?" He asked.

"I think we are just letting everything that has happened soak in." Rory said.

"It's a lot to think about." Logan added.

"I understand. What all did you folks have to go through?" Kurt asked.

Everyone started to explain at once. You could not hear anything.

"How about one person tells me the story?" Kurt asked and chuckled.

"I want to!" Lorelai and Rory said at the same time.

"Fine, I will be a good mommy. Rory, you can tell it." Lorelai said, sad.

"No, I want to be a good daughter. Mom, you tell it." Rory said, also sad.

"No, you tell it." Lorelai said.

"No, you tell it." Rory replied.

"No, you." Lorelai said.

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You." They shot back and forth.

"Mom, just tell it already!" Rory said and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell it." Lorelai said.

"You planned that!" Rory said, appalled.

"Who me?" Lorelai asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"Yes you!" Rory said.

"All right, I admit it. I planned it!" Lorelai said.

"Evil." Rory mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

Kurt, the other guys in orange suits, and Luke and Logan watched them banter and laughed at them.

"Now, I see that they talk." Kurt said to Luke and Logan.

"Trust me, we've seen them at their best." Luke said.

Lorelai started the story and told him everything from when they decided to go up to seeing the helicopter. She looked like she was having a fun time telling it. She started getting in to it. She was really proud of what they had done and accomplished.

_Whoever survives a test,_

_Whatever it may be, must tell the story_

_That is his duty._

_Elie Wiesal_

After Lorelai was finished she took a deep breath. "Wow that took a lot of my strength. I'll definitely need coffee when we get home." She said and looked at Luke, her coffee provider.

Luke sighed. "You'd think after a few days of not having coffee, she would get used to it." He said.

"No, I am just deprived." She said and gave him a 'duh' expression.

"I should have guessed." Luke said sarcastically.

"You've known me for almost ten years, Luke. So, yes you should have known." Lorelai said and turned her head in front of her.

"You deprived too, Ace?" Logan asked Rory.

"I am so so deprived!" Rory said dramatically.

Logan gave her a sympathetic look. "I will make you coffee when we get home, I promise." He said.

Rory smiled. "Thank you." She said with a nod of her head.

They traveled for about 15 hours. Lorelai ad Rory were getting very antsy by the time they were almost home, about an hour away.

"I don't think I can sit any longer!" Lorelai said.

"We'll be home soon. Try going to sleep." Luke suggested.

Lorelai huffed. "I will try, but I don't think I'll be able to." Lorelai said.

Within minutes she and Rory were sound asleep.

Meanwhile, Luke did some thinking. They had been through many struggles when they were out here, stranded and trying to fight for their lives. But it had made them stronger people for it.

_Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strengths.   
When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength._

_Arnold Schwarzenegger_

Luke wanted to give something to Lorelai and Rory. They had been through so much on this trip, they deserved something. At first he thought about giving them a vacation, but he thought they would not want to go on a vacation for a while after what happened on this one. He would just have to think of something.

_If you stop struggling, then you stop life._

_Huey Newton_

Lorelai had pretended to fall asleep, but really she was just thinking. Luke had done so much for them down there in that ship. He had risked his life for them more than once and Lorelai thought he definitely deserved something special. _Maybe I should by something that's dirty for me to wear for him? No, that's not good. Well, it's good, but not good enough. Hmm… what could I get him? I have to think of something. I wish I could ask Rory, but she's too far away and I think she is actually sleeping, unlike me. Gee, I am really hungry. What sounds good? A… uh oh no, it can't be. Can it?_

Lorelai "woke" up a few minutes later, still worried. She was really hungry especially for something that she did not normally eat.

"Is there anything to eat in here? I'm starving! We haven't eaten for 2 days." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, we're going to be in Hartford in 20 minutes. You can wait till then." Luke said.

"No I can't!" Lorelai whined.

"Lorelai, you can't eat because the smell of food would wake up Rory and she needs to sleep." Logan said.

_Most of the important things in the world  
have been accomplished by people   
who have kept on trying  
when there seemed to be no hope at all._

_Dale Carnegie_

Lorelai considered what Logan had said for a few minutes then she sighed. "I guess I can wait 20 more minutes." Lorelai said and hugged her stomach still thinking about the thing she craved.

After a few minutes Lorelai had really fallen asleep. She realized she was exhausted and needed to rest.

_I don't believe I've ever met a person who hasn't been  
challenged or wounded by something.  
Difficulties present choices  
We can either waste away from our wounds  
or use them to grow our souls._

_Joan Borysenko_

Luke continued to think about what he wanted to get Lorelai. He really wanted to get her something special, but what? That's when it hit it. The perfect present. He had just finished it, so it would be a perfect time to show it to her. Luke, satisfied, with what he had chosen, soon joined the others and fell asleep for the last 15 minutes of the flight.

Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Logan were jolted awake by the sound of the helicopter landing. They had arrived on a special runway for helicopters in the Hartford Airport (Is there a Hartford Airport?) Lorelai wasn't quite awake, so Rory deemed it Luke's job to wake her up.

"I have had to wake her up for 18 years, you wake her up." Rory said.

"I have woken her up many times though." Luke said.

"So, I've woken her up more. Now, wake her up." Rory said.

"More and more like your mother every day." Luke mumbled.

"And proud of it." Rory said and lifted her head in the air.

"Fine, I'll wake her up." Luke gave in to Rory. He always gave in to the Gilmores.

Luke shook Lorelai a little. "Lorelai, wake up." Luke coaxed.

"No, go away." Lorelai mumbled.

"Lorelai" Luke said again.

"No!" Lorelai said and tried to hit him, but failed.

"Lorelai, the sooner you get off the helicopter, the sooner you get coffee." Luke bribed.

Lorelai's eyes shot open and she sat up and looked around. "I want coffee!" She said.

"Then get off the helicopter." Rory said.

"I'm going!" Lorelai said and rushed off the helicopter with Luke, Logan, and Rory right behind her.

Once they were off, they took in what they saw. It was great to be back in the United States and safe. They all couldn't wait to get home. They walked to the front of the airport and called a taxi.

"Stars Hollow please." Logan said as they got in. They drove for about half an hour and the taxi pulled up to Lorelai's house. They stepped out of the taxi and saw the whole town waiting for them in front of Lorelai's house.

**_A/N Okay, so I lied. This isn't the last chapter. There's going to be 1 or 2 more at least. Sorry. Anyways, who else watched the Emmy people select nominees for the Emmys on Thursday? Lauren didn't get nominated! I was so mad. People were calling the new rule that they Emmy people made "The Lauren Graham Rule" and she didn't get nominated. If you guys want to write to the Emmy people to complain the address is I'm not sure if the site will let the address show up or not yet though. I wrote a letter. Anyways, I'll end my rant now. Please review peeps! Tell me what you liked, what you did not like, your suggestions, everything my Gilmore Girls lovers! Review!_**


	14. Finally home

_**A/N Thank you for all the pretty reviews! You guys are awesome.**_

_**Melako17- Thanks**_

_**Cooley11- I will most definitely write another story. Have you seen season 5? That is a really good season. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Kristen- I'm glad you liked the quotes. I liked the Ambrose Redmoon one too. Kirk is the funniest person in the whole world! I love him! I'm also glad the Gilmore Girls information was useful. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**BluJPlover- Hehe, I'm glad you liked that I referred to the man as Kurt Russell. I hope you had a great time at camp. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Gilmorepassion14- Thanks! I can't tell you what she was craving. Hehe.**_

_**CharmedGurlie- Wow, thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you liked it. **_

_**Purpleribbions- I don't know, that might be a little too Father of the Bride for me, but we'll see. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't know why they make us keep repeating this. It just depresses us. I don't own it. **_

_Lorelai had pretended to fall asleep, but really she was just thinking. Luke had done so much for them down there in that ship. He had risked his life for them more than once and Lorelai thought he definitely deserved something special. Maybe I should by something that's dirty for me to wear for him? No, that's not good. Well, it's good, but not good enough. Hmm… what could I get him? I have to think of something. I wish I could ask Rory, but she's too far away and I think she is actually sleeping, unlike me. Gee, I am really hungry. What sounds good? A… uh oh no, it can't be. Can it?_

_Luke continued to think about what he wanted to get Lorelai. He really wanted to get her something special, but what? That's when it hit it. The perfect present. He had just finished it, so it would be a perfect time to show it to her._

"_Stars Hollow please." Logan said as they got in. They drove for about half an hour and the taxi pulled up to Lorelai's house. They stepped out of the taxi and saw the whole town waiting for them in front of Lorelai's house. _

"Luke!" Kirk screamed and ran up and hugged Luke.

"Kirk, get off of me." Luke grumbled, looking weired out.

Lorelai just laughed. "Looks like someone missed you." She said.

"Luke, my mother kicked me out. She caught me watching a sinful show on TV! I need a place to stay. Can I stay with you and Lorelai?" Kirk asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, Kirk. Now, get off of me." Luke grumbled trying to get away from Kirk.

Rory's cell phone rang while Luke and Lorelai were "talking" to Kirk. "Hello?" She asked in to the receiver.

"Rory, the newspaper is falling apart!" Paris screamed on the other line.

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"Nobody knows what to do and there's this guy that keeps looking at me weird." Paris rambled. "Stop looking at me you idiot and do your freakin' job!" Rory heard Paris scream at the guy who was looking at her weird.

"Paris, calm down. I can't come now. I promised Mom that me, Luke, Logan, and her would have a movie marathon after what happened." Rory said.

"What happened?" Paris asked, still stressed.

"Paris, how have you not heard? It has to be all over the news! We got caught on the cruise when it tipped over!" Rory said.

Paris either didn't hear what happened or just did not care. "Well unlike some people I actually care about one of the top school's in the country's newspapers!" Paris screamed in to the phone.

"Paris, I had to fight for my life!" Rory said.

"Oh, boohoo. I have to fight for the newspaper's life. One that's been here for a lot longer than you have!" Paris screamed.

Rory sighed. "Fine, Paris, I'll ask my mom if I can leave and go back to school now." Rory said reluctantly.

"Good, great!" Paris said. "What did I tell you about looking at me like that!" Paris screamed at the same guy.

"Bye Paris." Rory said before Paris could yell some more.

"Hey, Ace, what did Paris want?" Logan asked.

"She wants me to come back to school. Something about some guy looking at her weird." Rory said.

"When does someone look at her normally?" Logan asked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "No idea. Are mom and Luke still trying to get rid of Kirk?" Rory asked him.

"Yep." Logan answered.

Rory walked up to Luke, Lorelai, and Kirk.

"For the last time, Kirk, you can not stay here with Lorelai and me!" Luke screamed at Kirk.

Kirk's eyes watered and he ran to Babette, crying.

"Ah, now you hurt his feelings, Lukey." Lorelai teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and turned around to face Rory. "Good, it's you Rory, a sane person." Luke said.

"Yah, yah, I'm sane." Rory said, nervous.

"What's up, babe?" Lorelai asked sensing her daughter's nervousness.

Um, well Paris just called." Rory started.

"Nothing good can come from those words." Luke said.

"Yah, well she needs me to come back to school because apparently the newspaper is falling apart." Rory said.

"Ah, Rory, we were supposed to have a movie marathon tonight!" Lorelai whined.

"I know." Rory said and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"We were supposed to eat tons of junk to annoy Luke!" Lorelai said.

"I know." Rory repeated.

"And we were supposed to make the last of the wedding plans!" Lorelai said a little more quietly considering the town was still there.

"I know." Rory repeated again.

"Lorelai, we can make the last of the wedding plans tomorrow." Luke reasoned.

Lorelai sighed. "I guess." She said.

"Thanks, sorry mom." Rory said and hugged Lorelai then Luke.

"Bye Kirk." Logan said.

Kirk ran up to Logan. "Can I stay with you?" He asked.

"I don't even know you, Kirk." Logan said.

"So? You're nice!" Kirk said.

"How do you know I'm not an axe murderer?" Logan asked him.

Kirk got wide eyes and ran towards Babette, seeking comfort.

Logan and Rory walked to the car together and drove towards Yale.

Miss Patty rushed up to Lorelai and Luke. "How are you? What happened? Is everyone okay?" She asked, firing off the questions.

"Patty, we're all okay, just really tired. About we answer all your questions tomorrow?" Lorelai asked putting on a fake smile.

"Or in the next lifetime." Luke mumbled so only Lorelai could hear.

Lorelai bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Oh, okay, dear. Have a safe night." Patty said. Miss Patty led the rest of the town away for the rest of the day.

Luke and Lorelai made their way in to the house and Lorelai started hugging everything in sight.

"I missed you so much, George!" Lorelai said to the couch.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't talk to your couch." He said.

Lorelai ignored him and ran to the TV. I miss you too, Libby!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"The television is a girl?" Luke asked, skeptically.

"Yes she is." Lorelai said proudly and petted Libby.

"Wow, Lorelai." Luke said and shook his head at her.

Lorelai then ran in to the kitchen and hugged the coffee pot. "And I missed you the mostest, Luke Jr.!" Lorelai said.

"You did not name a coffee pot after me!" Luke said, appalled.

"What? You make coffee for me, he makes coffee for me, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked. "Yours is a little better though, but don't tell him that because he's learning." Lorelai said and petted Luke Jr.

"You're unbelievable." Luke said.

"Thank you for noticing." Lorelai said.

Luke decided to change the subject to something other than objects with names. "So, I was thinking that we should go out tonight to celebrate." Luke started.

"Celebrate what?" Lorelai asked, distracted because she was hugging her mug of coffee and kissing it because she hadn't had a cup of coffee in 5 days.

"Being alive." Luke deadpanned.

"Oh, if it's just that." Lorelai said sarcastically and closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of her coffee.

"Anyways, I will pick you up at seven." Luke said.

"Which really means…?" Lorelai trailed off for him to finish.

"Seven fifteen." Luke said.

"Exactly. Good boy." Lorelai said and kissed him.

"Okay, see you tonight." Luke said and leaned in for another kiss.

When Luke was about to pull away from the kiss, Lorelai pulled him back in. She then deepened the kiss. Luke backed her up against the counter in a full out make-out session. Both pulled away breathing heavily.

"Wait till tonight." Lorelai said and smiled seductively.

"Looking forward to it." Luke said and pecked her once and pulled away before it could go deeper and he reluctantly went back to the diner.

Since Lorelai did not have to go back to the inn that afternoon, she tried to occupy herself from the one thing that was hanging over her head. She sat down on the couch and pulled out an old copy of People. She skimmed through the pages but nothing caught her interest. She then tried playing with Paul Anka who was hiding, but he just kept hiding and sleeping.

"You're no fun." Lorelai mumbled to her dog.

Finally after many attempts to distract herself she got fed up and drove to Woodbridge. She found a pharmacy and marched in there, a woman on a mission. She marched to that aisle and grabbed the first test she saw, the test that would decide everything. She paid for the test and went home, trying to keep her mind off that.

Once she got home, she paced her living room for what must have been 20 minutes. She was losing her nerve. But then images of Rory's childhood came to her mind.

_Lorelai was sitting in an old rocking chair Mia gave to her in the potting shed at the Independence Inn. Six month year old Rory was in her arms. Lorelai was humming a song to Rory, trying to get her to go to sleep. _

"_Rory, please, go to sleep for mommy." Lorelai begged her daughter, despite the fact Rory probably could not even understand what she saying._

_Rory looked up at Lorelai with her big blue baby eyes and reached out for her mother. Lorelai was a goner. She loved this little girl so much. She meant the world to her. Lorelai brought Rory up to her chest and hugged her._

"_I love you, kid." Lorelai told her. _

_Rory just burped in response, causing Lorelai to laugh. _

_Lorelai sat in that same rocking chair, only three months older. Rory was standing, but holding on to a table in the potting shed. _

"_Come on, baby, walk to mommy." Lorelai coaxed. _

_And Rory did it. She took her first step, then her second, and her third, until she landed in Lorelai's arms. _

"_There you go, baby! Good job. Mommy's so proud of you!" Lorelai exclaimed._

_And her first words came right after Lorelai had exclaimed her praise to Rory. "Mommy, coffee!" Rory said and Lorelai laughed hard, knowing her little girl would take after her with a coffee addiction._

_Lorelai was standing in the kindergarten classroom at Stars Hollow Elementary School on Rory's first day of school. Rory was standing behind her mother's leg, hiding, while Lorelai talked to her teacher._

"_And who is this little girl?" Rory's teacher asked and bent down to Rory's height._

"_I'm Rory." Rory said shyly._

"_Well, hi, there. We're going to have lots of fun together. We're going to learn the alphabet today." Rory's teacher told her. _

"_I already know the alphabet; mommy taught it to me." Rory said proudly._

_The teacher looked surprised. "Wow, well then you're going to be a step ahead of everyone else. Come on, let's go play." The teacher said and took Rory's hand and led her in to the classroom. Lorelai watched her little go, sad that she was growing up so fast. _

"_Mommy, I itch everywhere." Eleven year old Rory complained to Lorelai._

"_I know, hunny. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can get you?" Lorelai asked, feeling sorry for her daughter who had the chicken pocks._

"_I want mashed potatoes!" Rory exclaimed. _

"_Babe, you know mommy doesn't cook." Lorelai said. _

"_Oh, that's okay." Rory said but Lorelai could tell she was disappointed._

"_On second thought, how about I call Luke and have him make us some?" Lorelai suggested. _

"_Yay! I like Luke." Rory said. _

"_Yah, so do I." Lorelai said softly. "I'll go call him." Lorelai said and went in to the kitchen to call Luke. _

"_Luke's." Luke answered the phone with._

"_Luke? Rory's sick and she only wants mashed potatoes!" Lorelai blurted out._

"_Lorelai, what?" Luke asked. _

"_Rory's sick and she's wants mashed potatoes but I can't cook but she really wants them. Will you make them for her?" Lorelai rambled. _

"_I'll be right over." Luke said and hung up and ran to the kitchen to make Rory some mashed potatoes. _

_Luke arrived at the Gilmores house 20 minutes later with 2 big bowls of mashed potatoes. He knocked on the door and met a frazzled Lorelai when she opened it. Lorelai pulled him inside and brought him in to Rory's room._

"_Rory, hunny, Luke is here with mashed potatoes." Lorelai whispered to her daughter while sitting on her bed._

"_Luke?" Rory asked weakly._

"_Yah, it's me. I brought mashed potatoes. I'll go put them on a plate for you." Luke said and went to get a plate for Rory._

"_Luke came?" Rory asked Lorelai._

"_Yah, he came." Lorelai answered._

"_He's one great guy." Rory said and shut her eyes._

"_That he is." Lorelai said and sighed. _

_Lorelai and 13 year old Rory were sitting in the diner eating burgers at the lunch rush. Luke was buzzing around all the tables trying to fill people's orders._

"_Mom, why don't you ever date?" Rory asked randomly._

_Lorelai was caught off guard. "Oh, um, I don't know." Lorelai answered evasively. _

"_Why don't you? I mean, I'm a teenager now. I know that you're gonna date, but I don't ever see any of the guys." Rory stated._

"_Well, I don't date that often, babe, but when I do I don't usually introduce them to you unless I think it could go somewhere." Lorelai answered._

"_So, none of your relationships in the past 13 years have gone anywhere?" Rory asked._

"_They weren't really relationships, just dates." Lorelai said uncomfortably. _

"_I think you should date Luke." Rory stated and nibbled on her fry while looking at Luke. _

"_What?" Lorelai asked, surprised. _

"_I think you should date Luke." Rory repeated. "You obviously like him and he likes you and Luke is just like a father figure to me. It would be nice if you dated him." Rory said and shrugged._

"_Yah, it would be nice." Lorelai said and looked at Luke. He smirked at her, causing her to blush._

Lorelai stopped reminiscing and decided to call Rory for encouragement.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"I might be pregnant." Lorelai blurted out to Rory.

"What!" Rory said.

"I might be pregnant." Lorelai whispered.

"How could you know? We just got done fighting for our lives 6 hours ago!" Rory exclaimed.

"I don't know, I'm just guessing." Lorelai said.

"Well, let's think rationally about this. Did you buy a test?" Rory asked.

"Uh, yes." Lorelai said.

"Well, then take it!" Rory said.

"But, I'm nervous." Lorelai said.

"What for? You and Luke love each other and you're going to get married in a couple of weeks. You should be happy." Rory said.

"Yah, you're right. I'm gonna go take it." Lorelai said.

"Good girl. Bye, mom. I love you and good luck." Rory said.

"Thanks, hun. Love you too." Lorelai said.

Lorelai hung up the phone and went to go take the test, the test that would decide everything.

_**A/N Okay, there you go! Chapter 14! I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to watch Gilmore Girls tonight. It's back to back episodes. 70 more days until the premiere. Review please! Last chapter I only got 7 reviews. Let's break that this time!**_


	15. The Whole Package

_**A/N Hi guys! Guess what? Today's my birthday, so I decided to write another chapter for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Fifteen reviews, thanks guys! **_

_**Gilmoregirlschic- It is cool when Luke defends Lorelai. He's so sweet. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Gilmorepassion14- Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Purpleribbions- Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Cooley11- I'll definitely e-mail you when I start writing a new story. I wrote a one-shot called Can't Let Go. You should check it out. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Kristen- Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the Luke Jr. thing. I figured Lorelai would name a coffee pot of all things after Luke. Hehe.**_

_**Bbwholly1981- Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**TheCoffeeBean- Thanks.**_

**_Fazzerduck- Haha, thanks. _**

_**CharmedGurlie- Thanks**_

_**Emmy2211- Thanks a bunch.**_

**_LukePlusLorelaiEqualsL O V E- Spoilers, yes, I know some spoilers. SPOILER ALERT- The episode is called The Long Morrow. It picks up the next day and all of the troubadours are still there, in the same outfits. Paris is helping someone prep for the SAT at Yale. Luke is in a bad mood and when a customer forgets to pay a bill, Luke makes him. Taylor's thunderbird is parked in the diner and Luke goes on about how he can't make decisions fast and everything. Also, Ausiello said that the first six episodes will be very, very, very dramatic for Luke and Lorelai. _Added July 12, 2006** - _Speculation -_Something happens with Lorelai and Chris in the first part, including the teaser. Then we have the Paris/Rory Yale stuff, at some point Lorelai call Rory and they meet up somewhere (not SH) they spend the rest of the day together. Luke is having a bad day, not knowing what was up with Lorelai, maybe he spent the night looking for her with no Luck. Then the car crashes into the Diner. He storms off and ends up at the Crap Shack (Lorelai's House) when Lorelai comes home, they talk and he finds out what happened.

Then we might have him walk away, he sees the car being pulled out and his wrecked diner, doesn't go inside but just drives off in his truck.

_**All the spoilers are taken for The Crazy Internet People. com. **_

_**Disclaimer- Yep, this is still depressing. I don't own it. **_

_**And after the longest Author's Note ever, on with the story!**_

Chapter 15

_Finally after many attempts to distract herself she got fed up and drove to Woodbridge. She found a pharmacy and marched in there, a woman on a mission. She marched to that aisle and grabbed the first test she saw, the test that would decide everything. She paid for the test and went home, trying to keep her mind off that. _

"_I might be pregnant." Lorelai blurted out to Rory._

"_What!" Rory said._

"_I might be pregnant." Lorelai whispered._

"_How could you know? We just got done fighting for our lives 6 hours ago!" Rory exclaimed._

"_I don't know, I'm just guessing." Lorelai said. _

"_Well, let's think rationally about this. Did you buy a test?" Rory asked. _

"_Uh, yes." Lorelai said._

"_Well, then take it!" Rory said. _

"_But, I'm nervous." Lorelai said._

"_What for? You and Luke love each other and you're going to get married in a couple of weeks. You should be happy." Rory said. _

"_Yah, you're right. I'm gonna go take it." Lorelai said._

"_Good girl. Bye, mom. I love you and good luck." Rory said._

"_Thanks, hun. Love you too." Lorelai said. _

_Lorelai hung up the phone and went to go take the test, the test that would decide everything._

Lorelai paced her living room floor as she waited for the test to be ready. She was having mixed emotions about what she wanted. She really wanted to have a kid with Luke, really wanted. She wanted them to raise the little Danes girl/boy together. If the baby was a boy, Luke could teach him baseball and take him fishing. _Of course, he could do that if we had a little girl too. _But if they had a little girl, Lorelai could have a lot of fun playing with her. Their little family, her, Luke, Rory, and little no name would sit outside, go to festivals together, go on vacations. But, Lorelai wanted to be married before they had a kid. She wanted to be settled down with Luke and ready. _But we are getting married in 2 weeks. It wouldn't be that bad. I wouldn't even be showing yet. _And right as the timer went off, Lorelai came to a decision. She wanted to be pregnant with Luke's kid. And now.

Lorelai walked in to the bathroom where the pregnancy test was waiting. She walked up to it, closed her eyes, and picked it up. _Come on, Lorelai. Open your eyes. You can do it. Remember, you've done this before and it was a lot harder back then. Okay, on the count of three, you'll open your eyes. One, two, three and open!_

Lorelai open her eyes and the word **PREGNANT **ran across the test in big bold letters. Lorelai let out a squeal of joy and started jumping up and down.

"Yes, I'm pregnant!" Lorelai screamed to no one, the words echoing in the almost empty house. She quickly checked that all the doors were closed just in case Babette was home. Lorelai was so excited. She ran to the door and jumped in her jeep to tell Luke. She sped through the town, getting to the diner in record time.

Lorelai pulled up at the diner and jumped out of the jeep and ran towards the diner door. It was packed in there, but it's not like Lorelai cared. She started to turn the door knob but she stopped herself for some reason. _Wait, I'll tell him tonight on our date. It's perfect! _ Lorelai got back in her jeep and drove home. Now, all she had to do was wait 3 hours to tell Luke. _I hope I can at least wait that long! _ Lorelai thought as she drove home. When she got home she went straight to her, no their, room and started getting ready for her date. It would take her 3 hours to get ready anyway.

By the time the doorbell rang at seven fifteen Lorelai was almost ready. She grabbed her high heel Jimmy Choos and tried to put them on as she walked down the stairs, which didn't turn out to be the greatest idea she ever had. She walked down the rest of the stairs and then put her shoes on. She waked to the door and opened it to Luke dressed in a suit. _God, he looks great in a suit. _Lorelai thought as she checked Luke out.

Luke stood at the Lorelai's door nervously. Why was he so nervous? It was just a date. He and Lorelai had been on hundreds of dates before. Why was this any different? Luke was jerked out of his thoughts by a gorgeous Lorelai opening the door. She was wearing her short black dress that she knew he loved and a black pair of high heels that showed off her legs. Her hair was down and curled, the way Luke loved it. When Luke was done checking her out, he noticed that she had just done the same thing to him. He let out a small chuckle at this.

Lorelai linked her arm through Luke's as he guided her to the front seat of his truck. She sat down and Luke walked to the other side. As soon as he got in, he handed her her yellow boots that she had requested over a year ago that he had forgotten to give to her.

Lorelai gave Luke a confused look. "What are these?" She asked as she stared at the box.

"Open it. You might need them." Luke said and backed out of the driveway.

Lorelai opened the box and squeal. "They're my yellow boots! Thank you Luke!" Lorelai screamed and gave Luke a quick kiss. "But why do I need them?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"You'll see." Luke said.

"But Luke, I hate surprises!" Lorelai whined.

Luke smirked at her. "Trust me, you'll like this one." He said.

Lorelai sighed, crossed her arms over her chest and sunk in to the seat, pretending to be mad.

A few minutes later, Luke pulled up the lake and parked the truck. He went to the other side to help Lorelai out.

"Why are we at the lake, Luke?" Lorelai asked, still confused.

"Follow me." Luke said and took her hand as he started off running towards the dock.

"Luke, I hate exercise!" Lorelai said as she had to run very fast to keep up with Luke.

Luke stopped at the dock. "We're here." Luke said.

"Okay, what are we here for?" Lorelai asked breathing heavily.

Luke pointed to a boat by the dock. "That's my father's boat. I've been working really hard to try to get it ready and now it's ready. Want to go for a ride?" Luke asked.

Lorelai was speechless for the first time in 37 years. "You… you finished your father's boat? You finished her father's boat! Oh my god, Luke!" Lorelai said.

"Uh, yah. You like it, right?" Luke asked.

"Are you kidding? I love it! Let's go for a ride!" Lorelai said and Luke helped her in the boat.

Luke and Lorelai sat in the boat for awhile. They talked, kissed, and ate. Luke offered Lorelai some champagne which she successfully avoided by saying that she couldn't drink champagne of the water and that it made her sick. Luke gave her a confused look at this but let it drop.

Luke noticed that Lorelai was starting to get tired, so he laid out the blanket he had brought on the floor of the boat. Luke laid down first then Lorelai lay down next to him. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They stared at the stars for awhile until Lorelai spoke.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai asked.

Luke chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep quiet for too long." Luke said.

Lorelai let out a small smile. She turned her head and saw that she and Luke were looking right at each other.

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai whispered softly and ran her finger along his jaw.

Luke's eyes widened but he kept looking at her.

"You're… you're?" Luke stuttered out.

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai whispered softly again, starting to fear that Luke wasn't happy about this.

"You're pregnant?" Luke questioned again.

"Yah, are you happy?" Lorelai asked him in a whisper.

"So so happy, Lorelai." Luke whispered. "We're having a baby." Luke whispered.

"And we're getting married." Lorelai whispered back. Then they lay in the boat all night, thinking about the future that lay ahead of them and both of them had never been happier then they were at that moment.

Luke had already fallen asleep and Lorelai was almost asleep when she whispered, "I finally got it. The whole package." And with that she was asleep.

**_A/N And there's the end of the story! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. You're reviews are what kept me going. I hope everyone enjoyed this. I'm thinking about starting a new story that starts in season one and goes through every episode of how it would be different if Luke and Lorelai had been dating from the very first episode. Tell me in your review if you think I should do this or not. Thank you to everyone. Please review as my birthday present people! Love you guys! _**


End file.
